


Superheroing, Sunsets, and Friendships

by FaithWarrior



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Fluff, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Peter Parker, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Secretary Ross sucks, Sibling Bonding, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wakandan Technology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWarrior/pseuds/FaithWarrior
Summary: Shuri is a genius. This is a proven fact of her life. That does not mean she knows everything about the world. When this is pointed out to her T'Challa helps her make a plan for her to live in the outside world. With the help of some lovable American heroes and their families Shuri will explore New York City.Peter Parker is Spiderman. With his aunt and best friend now supporting him he has found a much better balance for his double life. However he is still a lone vigilante who relies on the much smaller Avengers team for support and credibility. Tony Stark is providing him with the legal protection and gear he was missing but he is still without daily support or substantial combat training.Two teenagers bond together with their responsibilities and circumstances. As they grow and learn they start gathering the next generation of superheroes.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	1. Exploring Opportunities

#  Chapter 1 - Exploring Opportunities 

Opening the borders of Wakanda was such a monumental change for the nation. Those on the council had somewhat divided about the process. The older members desired restraint and minimal integration. The younger and arguably more powerful members cast their nets for more participation and freedom of involvement.

Shuri watched the proceedings from the sidelines silently. Because of her age she was not formally allowed to participate. However, her lineage allowed her to sit and watch. Shuri was patient, she would wait to give her opinion to her brother away from the judging eyes of the council. Shuri knew that her age gave many of the council pause before they listened to her input.

The council talked of outreach and how collaboration with the rest of the world would take place. Would delegates be invited, would delegates go? Would Wakandan citizens now be given markings like the WarDogs to prevent fraud? Would Wakandans be forced into signing the Sokovia accords?

Shuri let her mind wander some as the conversation progressed. She kept part of her attention on the council to keep track of the council.

When the conversation turned to trade agreements and information sharing Shuri perked up.

Now this is interesting, she thought leaning forward.

She was currently the nation’s leading expert on the uses and distribution of Vibranium. Because the element could only be found in Wakanda it would lead all trade the country participated in. Shuri watched T’Challa as he patiently observed the arguing council as they debated how vibranium should or should not be shared among the rest of the world.

T’Challa’s eyes flicked over to her and he tilted his head. ‘Prepare yourself.’ he told her in a series of actions. Shuri confirmed this in the same series of actions. Part of a code the siblings had developed to communicate silently without their parents being able to catch them using their kimono beads.

Suri hid a smirk, she might be young but even the council couldn’t argue her intellect. Especially concerning Vibranium and technology.

“Might I suggest,” T’Challa interrupted, quiet but with authority. “That we consult an expert on vibranium who understands the wide ranging impacts it could have on the outside world.”

“But, my king.” One of the council members appealed, “Brilliant though Princess Shuri is, she is neither an economist nor is she experienced with the outside world.”

Shuri bristled at his insinuation. But her brother held her back with a look before turning to the member.

“Though she has not traveled much my sister has been connected with the outside world for an extended time using the internet and social media. She has also studied a quantity of material equal to achieving many degrees including economy and trade if I am not mistaken.” T’Challa’s voice was firm with just a hint of amusement.

“My king, that is all well and good but it still doesn’t mean the Princess understands how the people of the outside world work. You yourself have learned much in the brief time you spent with them.” The member was quiet but his voice rang with conviction. Shuri found herself considering his point of view.

To the council she was a child holding onto the coattails of first her father and now her brother. To gain the respect of the council herself she would have to prove herself. Her brother had gained respect through his trial to wear the mantle of the Black Panther and then the king. He was a leader and tactician at heart, a warrior in ways Shuri was not. Shuri knew that wasn’t the path she was meant to follow, and the possibility that it eventually might be was not one she wanted to consider. But no chance would be made for Shuri to prove herself here, her age was not one deserving of respect in matters of the state. Shuri would have to make her own chance by not relying on her big brother to defend her. Starting here and now.

“If I may be so bold as to ask how I am to prove myself ready for the world if I can’t live in it?” She said after taking a breath. “Might I ask to be granted the responsibility to go out among them. To see the world through their eyes.” Shuri looked at her brother, pleading with her eyes. “Give me the chance to prove myself, I am not the child you perceive me to be.”

T’Challa looked thoughtful as he scanned his eyes over her. She could feel his gaze piercing through her into her heart.

“That,” T’Challa begins. “Is not a bad idea.” He finishes with a hint of a proud smile. “It has come time for Princess Shuri to find herself in the world. Her importance to Wakanda is without equal but there is still much she can learn. For that reason I will support her plea to be permitted to live in the outside world. Any whom object to the princess's pilgrimage for growth speak now.” The king's announcement is met with only silence. “Meeting adjourned then, the princesses journey must be planned.”

The council rose and left the war room, leaving behind only the king, Shuri and the general Okoye.

“That was very bold.” Okoye told her. “I am proud.”

“As am I.” Her brother spoke as he stood and stretched.

Shuri ducked her head to hide her face. She could take approval for her invention but for some reason the praise for standing up the expectations of the council means more to her.

T’Challa walks over to her. “I have tried to not discount your opinions for your age.” He begins gently. “But you are young and I have realized that you have so much potential left inside you. As frightening as I find it to send you into the outside world I know how much more you can learn and grow with them. And I am so proud that you are fighting for the experience.”

“Where will you send her to learn my king.” Okoye asks, always the protector. “Surely she will need to be somewhere secure.”

T’Challa looks thoughtful for a second. “The Avengers are one option but I don’t think that isolation will benefit the experience Shuri will gain from the outside world. I also don’t wish to see the results from a slip of tongue about the Captain’s whereabouts. Or the sargent. Stark would be a good ally to have in this endeavor though.”

Shuri grimaced. “That complex is also not my ideal for experiencing the outside world.”

“Let me talk to Stark and present the idea. He may have some insight. Especially since I know that he is interested in digging into more of the potential of vibranium.

###  **Shift to Tony**

Tony was sitting in his workshop at the Avengers complex when his phone rang. His first instinct was to look at the small flip phone off the side of the desk. He wasn’t sure whether he was disappointed or relieved that it was his own Stark phone ringing, he chose not to analyze that for the moment. The number was blocked and Tony immediately knew it must be Ross calling to hassle him. He wouldn’t usually pick up but this was his cell phone, very few people actually had this number. Curiosity won out and Tony picked up.

“Stark.” An accented voice spoke immediately.

Well that was not what Tony was expecting on the other end of the phone.

“Your Highness, sorry Majesty now I guess. Saw your announcement on the news. I was wondering if you were going to call, didn’t think you had this number though. In fact I don’t remember giving it to you.” Tony tried to keep an even tone.

The African king sighs at the other end of the call and Tony feels a bit of juvenile success for his general annoying abilities.

“I can not take credit for garnering access to your private number, the individual responsible far exceeds my own experience with technology.” The King sounds proud. Tony knows because it’s how he feels about some of the people he is close to.

“You have my attention.” Tony expounds relaxing into his seat.

“She is actually the reason why I called.” T’Challa sounds hesitant.

“She?” Tony says coyly.

“Hold your tongue, the individual I speak of is my sister.” The royals voice is strict.

Tony huffed in disbelief, “The news said your sister is what 15, and she hacked my phone number?”

“16, but yes.” T’Challa confirms. “My sister Shuri wants to experience the world outside of Wakanda. I am willing to negotiate with you if you are willing to help me.”

“Negotiate? And how do you want me to help?” Tony leans back in his chair. “I’ve been recently told that the Avengers complex doesn’t cater to a teen friendly environment.”

“Lovely, that wasn’t my intention anyways. As for negotiations, Shuri is Wakandas lead innovator and I’m certain that some of our tech will catch your eye.” T’Challa sounds creative himself. “I don’t want just anyone to know that the Princess has left the country, Stark industries can provide the background to support an exchange program of multiple Wakandans. It makes a good cover story.”

“That’s funny.” Tony says absently as he tosses a wrench into the air.

“Why.” T’Challa says. Tony drops the wrench, opps.

“Hu, well that actually might work.” He chuckles picking up the wrench.

“Stark.” The man on the other line growls.

“Cool off, I just hit some inspiration. Give me a second to think on it.” Tony leaned back again, maybe this would be good for the kid. Interaction with someone else in the community his age.

“Okay I think I may have an idea but it wouldn’t just be me helping. I’ll have to bring in some people, I trust them though if that means anything.” Tony thought about the things that T’Challa knew about him and cringed.

T’Challa’s voice was quiet but convicted, “It means more than you think Tony. And I thank you for helping me and my family.”

“I, Thank you for trusting me too T’Challa.” Tony said before the king hung up.

“Hu, well that just happened.” Tony said. “FRIDAY, make a new encrypted file and call it, call it what the hell, call it Heiress? Maybe I’ll come up with something better later”

“Done Boss.”

###  **Shift to Peter:**

Peter’s backpack bounced against his back as he ran down the sidewalk. Ned was right on his tail so Peter made sure to limit his speed even in his rush to get home. May had called him at school to tell him to come home right after school today and to bring Ned with him. Peter wasn’t sure why but in the last week May had been trying to be less weird about the whole ‘Spiderman thing’ so Peter was ok listening if it meant she didn’t keep him locked in the house like she had the first week or not letting him out with the suit after that. May knew Ned was in on it almost immediately. To be fair him saying ‘Shit not again.’ As a first reaction probably gave it away. Three weeks and it was still weird that Aunt May knew he was Spiderman, but they were starting to be good again. After they had many very serious discussions.

_“What the F***”_

_ Peter felt his stomach drop at the sudden voice behind him. This was bad, really bad. He was in so much trouble. He tried to grab a blanket from his couch to cover up the bright colors of his suit. It was too little too late. _

_ “Hey-hey May. What’s up, I didn’t hear you come in.” _

_ May took a deep breath, “Peter Benjamin Parker,” Crap full name, she was really mad. _

_ He sheepishly smiled. “I’m guessing that I can’t get away with a ‘this isn’t what it looks like’ and forget you saw this?” _

_ The deep frown was answer enough to that question. _

_ “How? When?” May seemed to take a calming breath. “What the heck Peter?” _

_ Peter dropped the blanket on the bottom bunk in defeat. “It’s been a little less than a year now, and it’s a pretty long story.” _

_ Her face bended with realization as she put together his odd behavior and the time frame. Then her face read only determination. “Tell me all of it Peter.” _

_ And so his aunt and him migrated out to the couch in the living room. Peter sat down in his suit, mask on the table next to him. May only stopped once to make sure the door was locked before joining him. _

_ He started from the beginning with the field trip and the spider bite. _

_ When he started to get to the bits about Spiderman his aunt closed her eyes with tears and put her hand on his leg, as if to reassure her that none of these events had taken him away from her. _

_ Peter reached the visit from Mr. Stark and his aunt's eyes tightened. Thankfully though she said nothing and just let him continue with the story as it moved on to Germany. _

_ When Peter got out his phone to show her the videos she let out a watery laugh. _

_ “Steve from Brooklyn.” She gasped for a breath. “Good to know that even the lies were actually true. My God, Peter you came home with a black eye from Captain America.” _

_ At this Peter laughed too. He guessed that in hindsight he was a pretty bad liar. _

_ He continued the tail up through homecoming and figuring out who the Vulture was. He skimmed over the really scary bits as much as he could. From the look in her eye though she could fill in the gaps well enough. _

_ It was honestly quite relieving to let May know what had been going on. Even if she did ground him from Spiderman for the time being, Peter guessed that was both to give her time to adjust and give him time to heal. That was ok with Peter for now though. _

Peter still hadn’t told Mr. Stark that Ned and aunt May knew. Though Happy might know about Ned already. Which is why he got really nervous when he saw a fancy Audi parked outside of their apartment building. That did explain May’s insistence that Peter be home on time though. Good thing it was a Friday so him and Ned didn’t have decathlon practice after school. Peter ran through all of the possibilities for why Mr. Stark would be visiting.

When he barreled into the apartment and saw Happy he stopped and felt Ned run into him, he didn’t move an inch at the force and heard Ned say ouch behind him.

“Hey Happy what’s up?” Peter was sure his nerves were showing in his voice.

“Mr. Stark needs to see you kid. Your aunt too.” Happy said without preamble.

Peter sighed. “In that case Ned should probably come too.”

“Kid?” Happy warned. “What did you do?”

“Nothing, don’t tell Mr. Stark please I’ll tell him I promise.” Peter started rambling. “I mean I should have told him about Ned but it was an accident and then Aunt May saw too and I just didn’t wanna tell him yet.” Peter hung his head.

Happy was laughing.

“What?” Peter looked up.

“How long did you last?” Happy said when he breathed. “Because it had to be longer than Tony. Pepper walked in on him like day zero of being Iron Man. Not mentioning the fact that he told the whole world on international TV.”

“You're not mad?” Peter asks quietly.

“Nah Kid come on let’s get a move on. I wanna see how long it takes to figure out these two are in on it.” Happy gestures to May and Ned as he heads to the door. “Oh and grab a couple sets of clothes. This might be a weekend trip.”

May and Happy talked for most of the car ride while Peter watched Ned play with all of the buttons in the back of the car. He’d done that last time.

Entering the grounds for the compound the car was greeted by the lead security guard, a large man named O, he gave Happy a smile and little salute and gave both the boys fist bumps before opening the gates. The compound was a work of art, the buildings all had a science fiction feel and there were groups of agents training all around the grounds.

Happy parked the car in front of the Avengers residential building. Peter knew from his few past visits that this building was one of the most restricted on the campus.

The group entered the building easily as FRIDAY scanned the group and easily identified the two new visitors in her system files. Ned looked to be in tech heaven as he looked around the main lobby.

The common room was large, built for many people to gather, but there were only three people in the room when Happy let them in. Happy then left to take their bags to the rooms they would be using.

Peter moved himself in front of Ned and May. He didn’t know the man and girl sitting with Mr. Stark, though the girl looked to be around his own age. Peter trusted Mr. Stark, but until he knew who the guests were he would not leave the safety of his family to chance.

“Hey Mr. Stark.” He tried to say confidently.

“Kid. Come meet our guests.” Mr. Stark hadn’t turned around until he started speaking. “Why is there another kid with you? Kid?”

Peter looked at Ned, who currently was staring at the billionaire with wide eyed awe.

“Uhhh..”

“Kid this is a sensitive environment, not a field trip. Happy was only supposed to bring you and your aunt. This concerns your internship with Stark Industries.” The man’s voice was serious as he tried to convey the secrecy that Peter already knew.

“Well the thing Mr. Stark, about the internship.” Peter stammers, struggling to get the words out. He glances at the two strangers in the room, they look curious but not suspicious. He concludes that the two must already be in the loop, which means Mr. Stark must trust them quite a bit. The older man had never been reckless with Peter's safety or identity before. Peter just sighed then and waved at Ned and May.

“They know, both of them. But it was an accident and aunt May didn’t even know until after homecoming. Ned, well, Ned’s the one who helped me with the suit.” Peter ducked his head at the last part, still ashamed of how he had handled that.

“Hi Mr. Stark sir. I’m Peter’s guy in the chair.” Ned said candidly.

Peter was impressed by how legit his friend made that position sound even as Mr. Stark gave Peter a confused look. Peter didn’t get a chance to explain before May stepped forward.

“And I am the adult guardian who is extremely pissed off that you stepped around my authority and enlisted a 15 year old boy to fight against trained and enhanced individuals.” May stepped out from around Peter.

Tony gulped, he even looked scared.

“I want you to understand that the only reason you are avoiding my full wrath is that you and I both know that Peter would be out there with or without that suit. At least your involvement protects him.” May’s face softened a little before hardening again. “But if you go around me again regarding my kid I will make sure you regret it.”

Tony looks shell shocked at Peter.

“Kid your aunt is scary.”

At that moment the man on the couch starts chuckling quietly drawing Peters attention to the unexpected noise. Ever the polite boy his aunt raised Peter walks over to him.

“Sorry for being so rude. My name is Peter, I don’t think we’ve met.” As Peter speaks he does notice something familiar about the man.

“No, I do not think we have ever been properly introduced. Though we have met before.” The man has an African accent that Peter can’t place. Peter hears his aunt take a breath in behind him.

Immediately Peter is back by her side with himself once again between her and the room. Now that he is relatively sure that they are friendly he allows his back to face them. Ned stands facing the room. May looks fine, no signs of shock on her face at all, amusement is written on her face as she stares at the other three people in the room.

“Peter, you meet the oddest assortment of people.” May says before pushing around the two teens to sit on the sofa beside Mr. Stark. “I’m going to blame you for part of that Stark.”

The man cringes a little with perceived guilt, “I can’t argue that one.”

Peter is now very thoroughly confused by the conversation. “Would someone mind filling me in.”

The man smiles, “My name is T’Challa, I am King of Wakanda. I am also known as The Black Panther, I was also in Germany.”

Then the girl beside him finally speaks, “And I am Princess Shuri of Wakanda. It is a pleasure to meet you Peter Parker.”

Peter stands in shock, jaw hanging open. Ned reaches over to push Peter's jaw up. It falls again before Peter shakes himself. He silently walks over to sit on the couch as well, Ned an awed shadow behind him.

He throws himself onto the couch with enough force to make a normal couch move. As he plops down he says. “What even is my life now?”

###  **Shift to Shuri**

The two boys sit beside each other on the sofa. Shuri has noted the way they interact from the moment they walked into the room. She hasn’t been around many teens her own age so the easy communication between others her age is fascinating to her.

She also noted the way the Spiderman, Peter, had observed her and her brother. Shuri watched as his evaluation of them evolved. He was wary, but also open to the idea of new people. Shuri saw the moment that Peter realized that his secret had been shared, his first reaction was acceptance. He trusted Tony Stark so much with his family and identity that his trust was extended onto them. It definitely changed the picture of the billionaire that she had been forming in her mind. Peter must see something in the man to trust him so implicitly.

Yet, Shuri thought, Stark had told the two Wakandans that Peter rejected his offer to join the Avengers. Shuri had a feeling that both heroes had more to them than first seen.

“Stark,” May Parker began. “Would you mind explaining why you called my family out here on a Friday night without any warning.”

“That would be my fault Mrs. Parker, and for that I ask for your pardon.” Her brother spoke softly. “I would like to ask for your help in an endeavor that I have been working on with Tony.”

“May I didn’t call you here to talk about Spiderman.” Tony looks at Peter as well. “I was unaware that you knew and I would have tried to keep the kids secret if at all possible and tell him the rest later. This does make the process easier but I would not have betrayed his trust.”

“It’s ok Mr. Stark.” Peter's voice is gentle and filled with trust.

She watches Stark take a breath and gather himself now that he knows his protégé isn’t mad at him. It adds more to the man.

T’Challa leans forward. “Mrs. Parker, It has recently been brought to my attention that my sister's education on the outside world is somewhat lacking.”

Shuri coughs loudly with a glare at her brother. He continues as if uninterrupted.

“I asked Tony to help me find a way to let her experience the culture of the world without putting her in any untoward danger. There are many things at play now in the world so our first thought was to keep her identity a secret, this means hiding in plain sight.” T’Challa nods to Shuri.

“I wish to experience what normal life in the outside world feels like. That can not happen in this fortress of outdated tech.” She puts a smirk at the end.

Stark sputters.

“Shuri.” Her brother scolds.

“My apologies for insulting your toys Mr. Stark.” She earns a sigh from her brother.

“Wakanda in association with the Maria Stark Foundation is going to initiate an exchange student program with the U.S. Shuri will be one of these students.” T’Challa looks at May Parker. “You know some African dialects correct?”

“I learned when I was in college.” May’s voice is lost and Peter looks about ready to pull her out of the room.

“Your language knowledge and guardianship of a high schooler make you an ideal candidate for the program, not including Peter's supposed internship.” T’Challa looks at May Parker. “I ask if you would consider this proposal.”

“May, Peter, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Tony Stark speaks up then. “It’s not a demand, T’Challa will not force you to do anything.”

T’Challa answers this with a nod.

Peter and May exchange a glance, Shuri can feel her anxiety and excitement waring with her training to stay silent and wait.

“Please, please let me stay with you. I want to know what it’s like in the world. I need to know in order to do my duty to my country.” Shuri tries to hide her panic inside but as she ducks her head she can feel Peter's eyes on her.

“Shuri,” Her brother begins.

“Wait.” Peter's voice is soft but firm. Even T’Challa looks at him, seeing the strength underneath his youth. “Shuri, can I call you that?” His voice is cheerful, ignorant of the tension in the room.

She nods.

“Ok, I won’t ask about what you just said because that is personal and should be your choice to tell. I do want to acknowledge to the room that I understand the other reason for picking my family. They want to keep you safe.” Peter gets up from the couch and moves over to where Shuri and her brother are sitting. He telegraphs all of his movements as he approaches. “But you should also be comfortable with us too.” He has moved all the way over to them now and crouches down in front of her.

Shuri looks at the teen, her age, with so much wisdom in his eyes. The kindness and innocence is there too but so is the hardships. A kindred spirit she thinks.

“I feel like this is the place I am meant to be right now. And yes I am comfortable with your family. It is odd how easy it is to trust you Peter Parker.” She is skeptical and uncertain of this feeling, belonging.

“Your Majesty,” May begins. “I would be honored to allow your sister into my home.”

“Thank you, and please call me T’Challa.”

“Dude this is insane.” Everyone turns to the other boy still sitting on the couch just staring at them all in awe. “oops, I ruined the moment didn’t I?”

“Kid, Why don’t you take the princess and your chair guy back to your room to bond. Do teen things I don’t know. We’ll try and get the details squared away and then.” Stark stops and Shuri smirks.

“Then we will have Shuri and Stark work on the programing aspect of the process.” T’Challa finishes, his mouth attempting to twitch into a smile.

“Yeah what he said.” Stark pouted.

Peter then proceeded to drag Ned along as the other boy stared into space dreamily. The process of traveling down the hallway mostly consisted of Peter steering the other teen clumsily away from obstacles with unusual displays of casual strength.

They walked into another wing of the compound. It had quite a few silver doors in it spaced quite a bit apart. Some of the doors were plain, others had light etchings in them. One was etched with a symbol of a gemstone. Peter led them past this door to a different door etched with a spider spanning the whole door.

“This is my room, Mr. Stark designed it before he asked me to join the Avengers. I haven’t used it yet though.” Peter looked at the door with a confused expression.

Shuri decided to help pointing out a panel to the side of the door. “That is a biometric lock, I would recommend putting your hand on it.”

Peter blushed, “I knew that, totally.”

“No you didn’t” Ned said helpfully.

The door slid open smoothly and the teens walked in. Shuri had to push past the boys as they stopped in the door to take in the room. She supposed it was pretty impressive, outdated tech notwithstanding.

The room had a high ceiling with bars and hoops and other things fixed to it. There was a large bunk bed on one side with a queen on the bottom and an offset full on the top. A hammock sat in one corner up against a large window overlooking the grounds, it looked like a web. There was a large entertainment center with a TV that Shuri could already tell was capable of closing itself up into something else, probably more equipment. A Sofa sat opposite the entertainment center along with a coffee table. There were little stylized webs on a lot of the furniture along with some science symbols and drawings. The furniture was all reinforced and she could see the effort put into all of the pieces in the room. The entertainment center was even filled with what Shuri was sure were movies, books and videogames all personalized for Peter's interests. There were two doors in the room, bathroom and closet she guessed. She opened one into the closet, already partially filled with clothing. The room also had a tinted panel in the back locked biometrically showcasing weaponry and spare Spiderman suits.

Shuri whistled, Stark really did nothing in halves. There were probably more surprises in the main room and behind the door she had guessed led to the bathroom. She had to admit that it was impressive for tech achieved without vibranium.

She came back out to find Peter handing Ned a paper bag as he sat on the couch.

“Your interactions are so odd, is this how all colonizers behave?” Shuri smirked at the two boys.

Peter grinned, “No, Ned and I aren’t really normal. Also you might want to tone down the colonizers' talk, people don’t really respond well to calling them names. We are nerds in the world view. This is better than normal in my personal opinion.” Peter said all of this with one breath.

Ned elbowed Peter in the side, the boy barely flinched. “Way to tell the princess what losers her new friends are. We could have gone a few days before she figured out what outcasts we are.”

“To be honest even in Wakanda I’m a bit of an outcast. I’m honored to join you in your social exile.” She smiled at her new friends and earned tentative honest smiles in return.

“So it looks like Mr. Stark really thought of everything when he outfitted this place.” Peter began. “Do you like Star Wars Shuri?”

Shuri feels a large grin spread on her face. “Are you kidding? I made working lightsabers after I watched the original movies with my brother.”

The boys both looked awed at her response. Ned turned to Peter.

“I think I’m in love. Peter pinch me” Ned says. “Ouch! Not that hard”

Shuri and Peter are both laughing now as Ned rubs his arm and glares at his friend. Peter moves over to the TV looking through the movies.

“Mr. Parker, you do not actually need the DVD’s, just tell me the movie you would like to watch and I will put it on the TV.” Said an accented voice from the ceiling.

“Oh, thanks FRIDAY.” Peter says looking up to the ceiling. “What’s in the cases then?”

“DVD’s” The voice said in an exasperated voice. “And some other little surprises.”

“That’s wonderfully vague.” Ned helpfully spoke up.

“Why thank you Mr. Leeds.” FRIDAY answered cheerfully.

“Sassy AI, my favorite kind.” Shuri said just as Peter muttered under his breath,

“Karen is still my favorite.” He was pouting a little, it made him look even younger.

Whatever the heck that meant.

###  **Shift to May Parker**

May Parker prided herself on keeping her head about her, but lately that had definitely been tested. She lost 10 years off her life with the shock of her nephew standing in his room boldly wearing his Spiderman suit. His consecutive freak out was oddly comforting in its disorientation. He had looked so at home in that suit though that May knew without a doubt that he was the costumed hero.

Now she was sitting listening to Tony Stark and T'Challa, king of Wakanda debate whose vigilante supersuit was better. May loved her nephew, but this was crazy.

But May wasn’t going to back down, especially concerning her boy. So she stood up, walked over to Stark and slapped him clear across the face.

The two men hadn’t paid attention when she stood but she had their attention now. Both looked at her and May saw growing respect in their eyes.

“I deserved that.” Stark said, putting his hand to his face.

“Damn right you did. What were you thinking? Don't answer that. I mean you're reckless normally but involving a teenager.” May took a breath. “And then you hang him out to dry. Who do you think you are? Peter is my kid.”

Stark raised his hand.

“No. You don’t get to talk. I understand punishing a kid for their mistakes, but you can’t experiment with that willy nilly. You should have known Peter would go back out there with or without your help. Punishment is being forced to see the results of your actions and then having to help fix it. That is what my boy has been taught, so that’s what he does. The next time you try to parent my kid without consulting me I will do worse than slap you.” May let the fury slip out of her voice. “I know that you are trying to help protect him and I appreciate that. I really do. But in this I am the expert, and I expect to be treated as such.”

She looks at the men in front of her. She can see the kids in each of them under the layers of confidence and gathered knowledge. Realizing that the men are still waiting for her to speak she says, “You may speak now boys.”

T’Challa gathers himself first, “You are a very impressive mother. I am glad to have chosen you to watch over my sister. You will have to allow me to introduce you to my own mother at some point.”

“And Pepper.” Stark finally speaks up. He shudders, “Or not, you two probably could kill me.”

“Worse than that.” May says arching an eyebrow.

“I want to say that I am really sorry for going around you with Peter. I really like the kid but I didn’t know how to not be my father. So I screwed up and Peter got hurt as a result. And I wish I could go back and tell the kid I listened to his messages and answer his calls and actually talk to the kid.” Tony sighs, “The kids a genius, not just in tech. Peter, Peter has the tactical mind for a fight and planning. I didn’t realize that the kid would keep going and I should have. I mean when I found him he was running around in joggers, a sweatshirt, and some goggles. You're right I don’t know how to parent, and I’m sorry for not bringing you into the loop.”

“I’m not actually that mad about that part. You had to earn his trust.” May smiles at the man. “Tony, he does trust you, a lot.”

“But I screwed up. Peter could have been killed.” Tony had his head in his hands.

“Yes, but he wasn’t. Parenting means screwing up and then doing better. The biggest mistake you made was not using the resources you had. From now on we work together, all of us.” She said turning to T’Challa. “Hopefully we can get these kids through their teenage years relatively unscathed. Now lets work on how this is going to work.”

“Well I already told Peter after he turned down being a full time Avenger that he could be a trainee and come around the compound every once in a while. He can also use the SI internship as cover again now.” Tony started talking as he waved to pull up a holographic screen. “T’Challa will have to find other students to use for the exchange program to minimize the coverage of any one specifically. Shuri and I can put you into the system as a potential host for foreign students and then get her assigned to you. Peter can help her out at school.”

“I can outfit both of them with Wakandan tech. Shuri would do it anyway and this way if something happens we will know the resources that we have available. I assume that we all know that Spiderman will not stop, Shuri will probably join, we can’t stop them.” T’Challa seemed very calm talking about his little sister fighting crime. “Stark I must make you aware of something that could potentially violate the accords.”

“Well lay it on me.” The billionaire sighs. “I’m already borderline violating it not giving up Peter’s identity to Ross.”

“What?” May hadn’t heard anything about that before now.

“Later, I promise I’ll fill you in.” Tony waves.

“All Wakandans are somewhat enhanced, our constant exposure to vibranium in our environment infuses within us from a young age and enhances us to the peak of physical health. Not quite supersoldier level but enough.” T’Challa spoke plainly.

“Is that where your power comes from?” Tony asks inquisitively.

“Not exactly, The Black Panther traditionally is granted further enhancements to better defend and rule Wakanda. And before you ask that method is currently unavailable and I would not tell you even if it was.” The king looks sad at this statement.

“I don’t get it, what does this have to do with the accords?” May asks, “I thought that only governed public heroes who signed it.”

“It was only supposed to go that far. It should have kept the Avengers accountable for the damage that we cause to the rest of the world. Now it’s just turned into a superhuman registration that is attempting to cover any and all persons with enhanced capabilities whether or not they are active or not. It covers everyone they want it to and then some. Technically it even covers underage enhanced. Heck Peter's friend probably lands in there somewhere if he could hack my tech. Peters definitely in violation, I’ve been putting Secretary Ross off for months any way I could. Shuri is foreign and Wakanda didn’t declare their enhanced tech and physiology when the accords were originally signed. The accords are under review but Ross will fight it as long as he can to try and grab as many supers as he can. Shuri, Shuri would be almost as good for Ross as finally catching Banner.” Tony looks older when he finishes. And May definitely feels older.

“Thank you Tony.” She lets the emotion into her voice. “We can not let them get our kids so let’s figure out what we can do to keep those monsters away from them.

The adults spent the next hour talking over the layout of the Parkers apartment and what security could be installed subtly to keep it as safe as possible. May only understood parts of what was talked about, but she listened to Peter a lot so it was enough to stay in the circle of communication.

They proposed noise dampeners, static veils, cameras and locks. May nodded or shook her head on what she would allow. She asked questions if she needed clarification. Some of the tech would be from Stark and some from Wakanda. Eventually May got overwhelmed with it all.

“I’m going to go check on the kid’s. Where is the residential wing?” She stood up and stretched.

“FRIDAY can show you.” Stark said, waving a hand.

“Please follow the blue arrows on the wall Mrs. Parker.” A female voice said with a bit of an irish accent.

May followed the lights down the hallway until she came to a hallway with a bunch of metal doors. The arrows stopped at a door with a spider embossed on the door. The lit up screen on the side had a glowing hand on it.

“That is a biometric lock Mrs. Parker. It will open to anyone Peter allows to be programmed in unless privacy settings are locked. I can also let someone in if their hands are full, however that is a full body scan. Sir is very serious about security in the compound. He is not allowed access to the full body scan data per Ms. Potts direction.”

May is impressed by the inflection in the AI’s voice and at her humor. “Thank you for your help FRIDAY.” She then uses the biometric pad to open the door.

Peeking her head into the dark room May couldn’t see much with the faint light provided by the TV. She did find the three teens sitting on the rooms couch and could tell from the brief clips passing over the television that the kids were watching one of the Star Wars movies. Peter sat in the middle of the couch with Shuri on one side trying to style his hair. Ned sat on the opposite side of the couch tossing chips in the air for the other two to catch in their mouths.

“How much longer on the movie guys?” She asked softly.

“25 minutes Mrs. Parker.” Ned answered cheerfully.

“Ok, I’ll give you guys 30 minutes before you all have to be back in the common room.” May walked back out to the affirmative answers behind her. She found her own way back to the common room.

“How are they doing?” T’Challa asked just as May reentered the room.

“Calm down. They’re finishing up a movie in Peter’s room. Star Wars if I’m not mistaken. The boys really love it.” May sat down. “The boys are trying to integrate her into their little social group. It’s hard for teens to make changes but my boys are some of the good ones. She sighed, once again worried about how being a hero might change her boy.

“You worry for them.” T’Challa observes. “That is your job as a parent, but I have seen Peter fight. I saw his strength and resilience in those brief moments. Tony was right, your boy is a natural tactician with a mind for thinking while fighting. And maybe talking too much.”

May laughs, “I’m proud of him but I can’t help but ask why he has to fight. He’s so young, he shouldn’t have to deal with the problems of the world. Not yet anyway, he should get to be a kid a while longer.” She took a breath. “At first I asked why you had to drag him into this.” She said to Stark. “Then I realized that he’s been more himself since you found him. He became even happier after he turned you down for the Avengers.”

“It was a serious offer, I realized after he turned it down that I was trying to make up for not being there.” Tony was quieter than usual.

“He needed to take a step back from everything and learn how to be a kid again. He is much better now at balancing his life with being a vigilante. He was trying so hard before Homecoming that he realized how much he was missing.” May smiled. “My boy is a hero but he is also just a kid right now.”

“I keep asking myself who makes a 15 year old responsible for the safety of the world. I was almost relieved when he turned down being an Avenger. Lately the missions are just higher and higher risk, I don’t want that boy in that. I keep wondering why I even offered.” Tony’s voice fades out a little as he drifts.

“A man preparing for war will do a great many things he does not understand. Things he may not do under normal circumstances.” T’Challa’s words are soft. “You prepare what you see as the future to be able to repair the mistakes of the past. We all sense something on the horizon, let us all hope we are ready when it comes.”


	2. Developing Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While spending some time at the compound relaxing various bonding occurs among our characters. We get a little female bonding time fluff. Our characters continue to grow in their understanding of each other. Except Ned and Peter, those two are already joined at the hip with their understanding of each other.

# Chapter 2 - Developing Friendships

### Shift to Peter

The room fades into blackness as the credits fade out. Peter feels the usual sense of calm come over him as it does when he watches movies with Ned. It is funny how easily Shuri fits in with their tradition, like a missing piece of a larger puzzle. Peter gets a similar feeling sometimes with MJ. The teens talked about the movie for a few more minutes before heading down to the common room.

They came into the room to find the three adults quietly sliding holographic information back and forth. When the teens entered they quickly threw things up into the air to enlarge them. The plan was pretty straight forward and didn’t actually require much time to lay out.

Shuri would fly in commercial in one week with a member of the Dora Milaje. So would the other students as well. The students were all going to different schools that accepted funding from the Maria Stark foundation. Most of these students would be staying with undercover Wakandans, WarDogs T’Challa called them. Peter thought that name was awesome. The Wardogs would also be paired with a member of the Avengers initiative staff, recovered SHIELD personnel that Tony and Maria Hill had vetted. This was in case the UN came after the kids for the accords. The Dora Milaje Guards would only stay through drop off, one night at most. Then they would meet up with T’Challa in DC as he meets with the president, and Tony. There was a high probability that Secretary Ross would also be there, but T’Challa also claimed to have a person he trusted on the inside. Vision would be called to stay and defend the compound in case Ross tried anything.

The plan had a lot of moving parts to it and Peter found himself asking more and more of the details until Mr. Stark started looking not quite confused but at least surprised. T’Challa just looked amused.

The idea of having so many moving parts was to confuse Secretary Ross long enough to get all of the students into the country. Tony and T’Challa already got the president to sign off on it and Shuri had tied it up from getting to the Secretary. If they kept moving around the guy then he wouldn’t be able to question them until T’Challa and the president went public. Backed by the newly engaged dynamic duo of Stark Industries the publicity would be massive. They would ask for consideration and privacy of the students as a courtesy and let public favor do the rest.

Peter loved the plan. And Shuri looked happy to know that the Parkers had a spare bedroom for her to stay in that was decently sized.

The last topic the teens had to face was the matter of crime fighting. The three adults knew that they couldn’t stop them from being out on the streets.

“Just be careful.” May said earnestly.

“Wear masks.” Mr. Stark said.

“And look out for each other.” T’Challa said.

The three teens agreed to those terms easily. They all knew that this wasn’t a game.

“I am not trusting you to protect Shuri,” T’Challa began to him, “I am trusting you to watch each other's backs. Trust your teammates, that is the first rule. Hide nothing, not even your pain.” He looked into Peter’s eyes and it felt like the older man was reading his soul.

Peter nodded, “You know I think you might be just as scary without the suit.” He stammered nervously.

Shuri laughed, “Who said he wasn’t wearing the suit, I certainly didn’t.”

Peter turned back to let his eyed scan over T’Challa in confusion. Where was it?

T’Challa laughed. Peter gave up.

“Okay everybody it’s getting late, who wants to get food ordered from the mess hall and watch a movie, I’ll see if Vision wants to watch something.” Tony stood up with a clap of his hands.

### Shift to Tony

Tony held a bowl of popcorn in his hands as he surveyed the common room. It was oddly satisfying to see it filled with people having fun. It was just what he had intended when he had designed the compound and everything in it. It had been empty for too long, it had honestly never really seen its full potential even before the accords.

This wasn’t supposed to be just a waypoint for the individual members of the Avengers. Tony had designed it to be a home for all of them to share. But all it was now was a collection of empty rooms.

Seeing the children sitting on the specially reinforced couches and throwing popcorn at whatever movie FRIDAY had put up on the screen. It made him miss the Tower back when Avengers came and went and treated it like home. But Tony also saw the future in these kids, they could do better than they had done.

So Tony took a deep breath and walked into the room before settling the bowl of popcorn into his lap and throwing some at T’Challa.

“What did I miss kitty?” Tony asks as he throws some popcorn into his own mouth.

Shuri started laughing before the other two teens shushed her. She responded by reaching out and flicking both of their ears. She was sitting between them with her feet stretched over Peter and her back against Ned.

Tony assumed she had used a different force on each of them since they looked equally pained by the attack and Peter almost certainly had a higher pain tolerance. Tony was suitably impressed.

“Never call me that again Stank.” T’Challa said as he grabbed the popcorn from beside him.

Tony’s smile faded into a grimace, “Rhodes is a dirty traitor.” He pouted even as he tried to keep from smiling.

The movie was over before long and the boys left for Peter’s room. Tony gave May and Shuri the option to use individual spare rooms or team up.

Shuri looked at her brother and then smiled, “I’ll stay with Mrs. Parker.” Tony was struck by how unique this girl was.

May Parker for her part just smiled and swung her arm around Shuri’s waist. Before dragging her off for ‘girl talk’. Tony didn’t know what that was but the idea made T’Challa look mildly terrified so he guessed he didn’t want to know.

Left alone Tony sighed and smiled slightly. “Those kids really are something.”

“They are.” T’Challa approached the counter that Tony was standing at.

Tony poured a little ginger ale into two glasses with ice. He looked at the younger man. Tony respected T’Challa, the man took a big risk opening Wakanda up to the world but was bending it to his will. Tony was however aware that the man was secretive, as long as those secrets wouldn’t result in the Parkers or any of Tony’s people being harmed then he would leave it alone.

“I just want to know if any of the secrets you have will cause the Parkers to be harmed. And don’t do me the discourtesy of denying it please.” Tony was weary again as he had to bring real life into the little bubble he had made during the movie.

“I would not think of it.” Honesty was in T’Challa’s voice. “As far as I believe now none of that which I haven’t revealed will cause harm to come to the Parkers. The most risky aspect would be someone discovering Shuri’s identity and trying to use that to gain leverage over me. I keep these secrets to protect not harm. You are a good man Tony, you have not been dealt an easy hand in life but still you risk it for the betterment of your allies and the world.”

“Doesn’t feel like it’s doing any good to anyone. I couldn’t even protect the kid the right way. How am I going to be the one on the front lines to defend the world? I'm ready to retire.” His heart hurt.

“When the world needs them true heroes will be there to serve it.” T’Challa says before turning to leave the room. “Get some sleep Tony, you will need it to deal with the children tomorrow.” And with that the man left Tony to his thoughts.

Tony groaned and dumped his glass into the sink before putting it into the dishwasher with T’Challa’s glass. He wanders down to his own room, ignoring the other stylized doors to rooms Tony knows are empty. He opens his door with the thought of whether or not he should make a room for T’Challa. But unexpectedly the moment his head hits the pillow, he’s actually asleep.

“Goodnight Boss.” Is the last thing he hears before the lights turn down and his eyes close.

### Shift to Shuri

May Parker and Shuri went quietly to the room set aside for them. Shuri examined it with critical eyes. The room sat in the same area of the compound as Peters but the door was blank, the hinges on the door had a slightly higher shine than the others. It was nicely furnished and had a similar feeling of openness to the rest of the Compound, but it lacked the same personal touch that was ever present in Peter's room. With her slightly more enhanced sense of smell Shuri could detect hints of fresh paint and new furniture. 

Shuri assumed that the room had belonged to one of the wayward superheroes. The bland redecorating spoke of cleansing the room of its previous occupants.

May Parker was similarly taking in the room, though her attention was already on Shuri when she turned from her inspection. The older woman was looking at her with soft eyes and a gentle almost smile on her face. The similarity in emotion to her own mother was striking and Shuri felt her respect for the woman grow.

“Thank you again Mrs. Parker. I can’t tell you how much having this opportunity means to me.” Shuri’s voice displayed only a small tightness.

May smiled. “Shuri dear, it is no trouble at all. You are a brave and bright young woman, and being away from home for the first time is scary enough. I’m glad to be able to help support you in your growth.” Her voice was gentle and even with understanding. “How are you dear? I want you to know that you don’t have to put on the brave royalty persona with me or Peter. You should be comfortable in our home.” 

Shuri was sure that her face betrayed her surprise. “I was not expecting you to be this way.” She admitted shyly, and with a little shame. “You and Peter, even Dr. Stark have been so welcoming and warm to me. My goal was simply to prove to the elders that I was mature enough to be worthy of respect. This welcoming environment has been more than I hoped for.” 

“Is it okay if I ask why you wouldn’t hope for a welcoming home to stay in?” May’s face was colored by concern and confusion.

Shuri glanced around unsure. “I, I do not know if I am comfortable sharing all.” Shuri was not ignorant enough to mention the temporary guests her brother had housed months previously. Their words were partially responsible for her misguided notions about some of her new acquaintances. And she was not comfortable with admitting to an almost stranger how alienating the life of a princess could be even in one's own culture. 

May however just smiled understandingly. “That’s okay. If you ever feel like you need someone to talk to you can come to me.” May’s expression then turned worried. “I don’t want you to feel like I’m trying to take the parent role from your mother. However, I also know what it's like to be without that support even through distance.” 

Shuri looked at this woman in awe. “I do believe you and my mother will get along. I will endeavor to put the two of you in contact.” The awed look on May’s face was enough to make Shuri laugh.

“You want me to talk to the queen of Wakanda about parenting techniques. God almighty I swear my life got so much weirder in the past year. I blame Peter, and Stark.”

Shuri laughed again.

### Shift to Peter

Peter woke up the next day to a weird tingling sensation that encompassed his whole body. His eyes opened quickly in response to the sensation originating from the back of his neck.

“AHH” He screamed in surprise, arms flailing and falling out of what was apparently the top bunk of a bunk bed. 

The purple face of Vision contorted with confusion and concern as the android hovered through the wall where his face had been leaning over Peters. 

“Huh, what's happening.” Ned grumbled from the bottom bunk.

“Vision?” Peter asked from the floor.

“Pardon my intrusion, I was instructed to inquire as to your state of wakefulness. As you are awake I can inform you that Mr. Stark has ordered breakfast delivered to the community dining area.” Vision finished floating through the bed as Ned looked in awe as his feet went through him.

“Cool.” Ned exclaimed. “Weird.”

Peter put his hand over his face, “This is my life. Android alarm clock and joining billionaires for breakfast.”

Ned looked down at him. “Peter, why are you on the floor?”

Peter groaned.

* * *

Peter and Ned stumbled into the dining room a few minutes later leaning on each other to not fall over. 

Peter heard muffled giggling from one side of the room but didn’t have enough energy to care. Carefully Vision nudged the two boys over to the kitchen table before providing them with cups of fresh orange juice. Peter immediately started drinking it without looking at it. Ned looked at the drink in confusion before taking a tentative sip and continuing to drink the cup completely dry. 

“Is this normal?” Peter hears Tony ask May in concern. “Cause don’t normal teens drink Coffemfha…” Tony’s voice is muffled as his sentence is cut off.

“No. They are not allowed to have that. Bad things happen when Peter has too much, and anything Ned gets Peter gets. If you give them any they won't stop until they’re both so wired Peter cant get himself off the ceiling and Ned has a computer set to hack into the school PA system to play it’s a small world.” May looks sternly at Mr Stark with her hand covering the man's mouth. “No Caffeine without pre approval understood?”

Mr Stark nods. May releases him. Shuri continues to break down in giggles.

Peter picks at the plate of food May sets in front of him for a few moments suspiciously. “You didn’t cook it right May?” He glances up at her suspiciously. 

May looks minorly offended. “No Peter. Tony ordered breakfast from the kitchen.”

Satisfied Peter dug into the breakfast in front of him and Ned followed suit after poking the eggs on his plate. Mr Stark was watching in bemusement and putting more plates in front of Peter as he finished his first plates. 

Shuri watched in disgusted fascination as Peter ate. “How much can he eat?”

“Increased metabolism due to his abilities. Extra few thousand calories a day at least. I’m trying to make a food supplement bar that doesn't taste like dirt but it's not really my specialty.” Mr Stark placed another glass of orange juice down and Peter wined in thanks. “I’ve been giving him a stipend from his internship to help cover extra snacks and such while I come up with an alternative to the nasty protein bars SHIELD used to give Cap.” Mr Stark’s hand ran through Peter's hair as he finished up his final plate of food.

“Thank you for breakfast Mr. Stark. Could you let Vision know that hovering ominously over people while they're sleeping is kinda creepy though.” Peter wiped his mouth with a napkin at Mays glare.

“Peter fell out of bed.” Ned pitched in helpfully.

Shuri’s giggling turned into loud cackles. Peter groaned in pain, emotional pain.

Peter could feel his brain finally starting to wake up. He blinked slowly at the people in the room. Ned was still slumped against Peter half asleep shoving small bites of food into his mouth. Shuri was sitting at the counter with a bowl of fruit smiling as she watched everyone in the room. When Peter made eye contact she smirked at him. Mr Stark was bustling around with a cup of coffee in hand, definitely not his first cup. May was also at the counter though she was more invested with the contents of the folder in front of her.

“Whatcha reading May?” Peter asked sleepily.

“Tony’s summary of your known abilities and the features he put in your suit that you boys apparently hacked into.” May deadpanned without looking up. “I really don't want to know how you found out you could lift this much weight. Also the healing, I don't want to think about how you figured that out.”

Peter ducked his head a little. “Sorry May.”

May glanced up at him. “I get it Peter, but please be a little more conscious of your own safety while testing your abilities from now on.” At his nod she turned to Mr Stark. “Thank you for thinking about his safety. I can tell you put a lot of thought into Peter’s suit and I appreciate it Tony.” 

“Of course May, the entire idea is to make sure he doesn't have to make the same mistakes I made.” Mr Stark turned to Peter then. “Instead you can make entirely different mistakes hu kid.”

“Mr Stark.” Peter wined. “Whyyyy?” Peters head hit the table with a thud.

Mr Stark laughed. “Cant say I've ever tried to date my villains daughter so that was definitely a new one.” The hand on Peter's shoulder let on that it was a joke. “Also Spiderling, how many times have I told you to call me Tony.”

Peter felt heat on his face and therefore kept it on the table. He also groaned to emphasize his embarrassment. 

“Seriously kid, you make me feel old when you call me that.” Mr Stark, Tony, lamented.

Peter giggled. “Alright, but you're still old even if I call you Tony.”

“Shots fired.” Shuri whisper shouted from the counter.

May was also laughing. “Welcome to parenting Tony. You will never be young again.”

The group continued to laugh through breakfast as they made plans for the day. T’Challa joined them a little later looking less royal and more like a sleepy kitten according to Shuri. When asked what she wanted to do Shuri mentioned that she wanted to check out the training facility and see Peter in action. May also wanted to see how Peter handled himself since she hadn't seen him fight before. Tony was happy to lead them down to the training room after a while of letting their breakfast settle.

Tony pleasantly led the majority of the group to the training room while Peter went to his own to change. When Peter rejoined the group Tony was explaining the different features. It also appeared that several of the Wakandan guard ladies had joined them for the training.

“K Mr. Stark, sorry Tony, I’m ready what's first.” Peter hollered as he entered the room.

“Warm up Underoos, the Dora Milaje are going to join in.” Tony gestured to the obstical course in the corner that spanned from floor to ceiling. 

With a whoop Peter swung himself up to the obstacle course that had been designed for the fliers. After several swings he started to feel his muscles loosen up and began doing more complex and tight movements around the bars. In, out, arround, up, down. Peter started to lose track of which direction was up after a little bit. It was exhilarating to move like this. Normal patrols didn't usually involve much more than swinging and a few flips, and sometimes running on the side of buildings.

Peter had to remind himself to slow down so that he didn't use up all his energy before the real training started. When he felt sufficiently warmed up he stopped himself on the ceiling in a crouch. “All ready Tony.” He yelled down.

“Projectile avoidance and drone elimination then we’ll do hand to hand okay kid.” Tony’s voice came through his com unit. Peter might have forgotten he had that.

“Woops, Hi Karen. Sorry about the yelling earlier.” Peter said.

“Not a problem Peter. It sounded like you were having fun. Would you like me to help with this training exercise or take care of it yourself?” The robotic female asked pleasantly.

“I think I can handle it for now but let me know if there's anything you think I could improve.” Peter flexed his wrists to select the right web shooter settings for swinging and swatting drones at the same time.

“Can do Peter. Good luck. You might want to move.” Karen informed him right before the hairs on the back of his neck spurred him to drop into freefall. 

Peter shot a web to the ceiling and swung around to face the drones. There were three drones in action. From talks with Tony Peter knew that the drones had projectiles in the form of paintballs and stunning repulsors. He also knew that it was okay to damage them and that they would respond to ‘critical damage’ prior to actual device failure. 

Peter dodged another paintball then a repulsor blast from two of the drones before pulling the third one down with a web as he swung from it onto another one. Landing on the drone he opened the back panel and disconnected the power as one of the other drones shot efectively ducking the blast. As that one fell he swung up to the ceiling obstical course to lead the drones on a goose chase. The drones cornered pretty well but they were nothing compared to Peter. He slammed one of the drones into a bar and it responded with a minor blast of paint that Peter jumped away from. 

As that drone went down Peter started to look for the last drone. He felt a full body tingle just before turning around and facing the last drone. With a seemingly satisfied chirp the drone shot a paintball directly at Peter's chest as Peter shot it with a web over it’s camera.

“Game over” Friday’s voice came over the speaker. “Nice try Peter.”

Peter swung down to the floor in front of a laughing Tony. “Kid that would have been one of the best times in the system besides Vision. How did you know where the drones were going to be?”

“I don’t know, there's this thing, it's like a tingle.” Peter says, taking his mask off. “It’s been happening lately, like a warning bell in my spine.” 

“Hm. Friday, make a note. Kid has a tingle sense thing. Gonna have to do some research.” Tony looked thoughtful.

“Very well Boss, it has been noted. The spider has a sixth sense, research to follow.” Friday sounds resigned.

One of the Dora Milaje moved up to look at Peter. “You have good instincts but you are untrained. Would you consent to spar with us today? We can direct you in your training.”

Peter was in shock. He didn’t know much about the Dora Milaje themselves, but he knew how protective Wakanda was of their resources and traditions. “I would be honored to train with you. Thank you for your offer.” He could see May beam in pride at his response and the minor shock from Ned and Tony. T’Challa seemed satisfied and Shuri also seemed pleasantly surprised. 

The Dora member who had spoken to Peter smiled. “I like you Peter Parker. My name is Tifa.” 

“Thank you Tifa” Peter smiled at the tall Wakandan. 

Peter and Tifa moved over to the sparring mat. Peter watched the warrior as she lightly stretched. He knew that this was most likely a fight he would lose. He was inexperienced and his enhancements wouldn’t be of much use if what the king said about wakandan physiology made a noticeable difference. But that wasn't the point of this spar, learning was one of Peters main skills. 

Tifa attacked first, Peter had a split second of warning when his hair raised and then they were moving. Peter dodged her first attack and tried to sweep her legs out on his way out of range but Tifa dodged. 

They moved around each other fluidly. Peter could tell that the wakandan was testing his skills and not trying to deal any serious damage to him. Of course it wasn’t very long after Tifa started attempting to pin Peter that she found a hold where Peter was unable to use his extra strength to escape.

“Nicely done Peter Parker. Your skills are truly impressive for your age and training.” Tifa released Peter with a smile and a pat on the shoulder.

Slow clapping drew Peter’s attention back to the group of observers. Unsurprisingly Shuri was the one responsible for the sarcastically slow applause. However, the glint in her eyes told Peter that the princess was more impressed by the display than the internet worthy response would suggest. Peter found himself quite proud for inducing that glint. 

“You got your butt kicked most valiantly. I rate you at an 8 for showmanship and a 9 for getting lucky.” The princess announced in a deadpan. 

Peter was grinning as king T’Challa face palmed with the obvious intent of hiding his own smile. “As my sister has somewhat represented with her statement, you did well in that fight.”

“Thank you your majesty, king T’Challa, sir. Honestly though I wouldn't have done as well without that new power I mentioned earlier. Some of Tifa’s attacks came out of nowhere and I have no idea how my instincts picked up on an attack that she didn’t even telegraph.” Peter could feel his cheeks growing red from the amount of praise he was getting from the wakandans. 

His saving grace seemed to come in the form of Ned finally coming back online. “That Was Awesome!” Ned announced loudly, drawing all eyes to himself in amusement. “It was like a movie fight scene. You were all duck, flip, twist. And she was all, kick, spin, punch. Holy Star Wars, that was the coolest thing ever.” Ned finished in a single breath. The hand May laid on Ned's shoulder stopped the impending rambling but could not contain the excited vibration that Peter's closest friend was containing. 

“Deep breath Ned.” May said soothingly before looking at Peter with a gentle smile. “I feel a little bit better about you being out on the streets fighting after that performance. But that doesn’t mean I have to like you being out there all alone.” Her statement was filled with pride, resignation, and the glance she directed towards Mr. Stark with appreciation. “Thank you Tony, for protecting my boy.” She said with a softer tone.

Peter glanced at Mr. Stark, and the shock in his eyes was heartbreaking. It told Peter, and his aunt if he caught her look correctly, that the man was unused to being shown honest appreciation for his efforts. Deciding to take a risk Peter ran up to Mr. Stark and pulled the man into a hug. 

After several moments of shocked stillness Peters hug was tentatively returned. The warm hand on his shoulder alerted him to May’s presence on the edge of the hugging. Peter could feel a shaky breath from Mr. Stark, Tony, as the man let himself break just a little bit before pulling himself together on the inhale.

“Okay, I guess we’ve reached the hugging stage now.” Tony said blithely.

“You have leveled up your emotional openness stats.” Shuri stated under her breath in a mock video game tutorial voice that Peter’s enhanced hearing caught.

Peter's attention was drawn back to his mentor as the man started to pull away. “As much as I lo.. Ahem, enjoy this Pete. You have just been through several intensive training exercises, and kid you kinda stink.” 

Peter raised the mask in his hand to his face to check before pulling it away in disgust. Yep that was ripe. “Sorry Tony.” He grinned sheepishly. 

Tony laughed and patted Peter’s shoulder. “Go hit the showers Spiderling. We have the rest of the day to waste.”

“No they don’t. Peter and Ned need to work on their schoolwork for Monday since that's what we told the Leed’s the boys would be doing during their sleepover. We will also have to leave tonight if we want to get Ned home without suspicion.” May announced, drawing a distressed noise from Ned. 

Peter waved to the group as he left the room to shower and change. He could hear Ned trying to convince May to let them stay as he ran down the hall. It was in vain, and his friend knew that. Peter also knew that Ned would keep trying even though May never gave in. 

Ned would forever try to draw more fun out of a day without people to remind him that life included things like homework, safety and logic. Such was the way of the Ned, Peter thought as he continued to race to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a little trouble figuring out how to wrap up this chapter. I like how it turned out though and I'm excited to get to the next few chapters. Let me know what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3- SuperNerds Unite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Shuri both prepare for the start of the exchange program. They both reflect on what their lives have been and will look like. Bonding over their love of science and strong moral beliefs the future looks promising.

Peter was so nervous walking into school on Monday. I mean he was really freaking out. Would people know? Who was looking at him? He figured that he would get the memo today from principal Morita about him and his aunt housing an exchange student and then he could start acting appropriately excited about it.

Peter and May had spent most of the previous day starting to clear out the spare room without actually taking things out of the apartment. They didn’t want people to see them getting Shuri’s room ready when she wasn’t officially staying with them yet.

Peter was seriously concerned that he would screw up this part of the plan. The whole ‘secret’ part, covert really wasn’t Pete’s ballpark.

So him jumping in the air when Ned came up behind him was not really unexpected. The only thing that kept him from actually jumping to the ceiling, and staying there, was his spidey-sense. The thing gave him a brief warning of Ned’s approach. The feeling was light this time, low threat level Peter guessed it was trying to tell him.

“Dude.” Ned loudly whispered to Peter. “I love being your Guy in The Chair.”

“Shhh.” Peter covered up his friend's mouth before the excitable teen could say anything else.

“Mfhh” came out from under Peter's hand.

“You losers are so weird.” The sudden interruption made Ned jump and Peter whip around to see MJ standing behind the two.

“I mean really, what are you even doing.” She looked extremely bored. “Never mind, I don’t care.” And with that the girl walked away.

“Is it just me or did MJ just go out of her way to talk to us outside of Decathlon practice?” Peter was really awed. MJ wasn’t usually social.

“Mpfh.” Ned tried to talk again, unable to move Peter's hand away even though the teen wasn’t even trying to hold it there. Superpowers opps.

“Sorry man.” Peter removed his hand promptly from his friend's mouth.

“Man you gotta work on your strength modulation. People are going to notice if you suddenly look effortless at every single thing.” Ned shook his head knowingly. “You look too skinny to not break a sweat running with a full backpack. Which you do, all the time.”

“I know, it’s hard to remember what a normal strength level should look like. Do you think people have really noticed?” He gets a little panicked at the idea that people could be in danger because of him.

“No man, you're too lame for them to pay attention to that.” Ned patted him on the back. “Except maybe MJ but I don’t think she cares enough.”

“You really think she could figure it out?” Peter glances curiously in the direction MJ had gone off in. “Do you think she would care if she did?”

“You are asking me to theorize about the mental processes of a girl. Good luck with that man. MJ is unpredictable at best so I honestly have no idea, but she is smart and she’s met Spider-Man.” Ned must have seen the panicked look on Peter’s face because he grabbed Peter’s shoulder and shook him. “Man snap out of it, Parker. She’s our friend even if she did know we have to trust that she wouldn’t do anything bad with the information.”

Peter tried to shake himself and let Ned lead him down the hall to their first class. He had to trust that his friends would protect him the way he protected them.

Peter wasn’t called down to the office until after lunch when he was in 4th period, it was math so he was not that worried about missing it. Math and Science were definitely his best subjects, he actually had fun in science though so he would have been upset to miss that class.

He went down to the principal's office quietly. There was just something about being called there that made every teenager fall into themselves with horror. Yeah, Peter had some issues with authority. Principal Morita was actually a pretty cool guy to be honest, but the last time Peter had been in his office it was because he had been cutting class to be Spider-Man. So even though he knew that he wasn’t in trouble and it was just for Shuri’s sake he was still nervous when he knocked lightly and opened the door.

“Come in Mr. Parker.” Principal Moritas voice was firm but not unkind. “You aren’t in any trouble Peter. In fact quite the opposite, you’ve definitely pulled your grades up in the last month. However, that is not why I called you down here.”

Peter sat down in the chair across from the principal's desk. For a moment he let his eyes wander over the old war pictures on the wall, but his attention was called away before he could see much besides the portrait of a man in a dress uniform with a bunch of medals. The resemblance made him think it was a relative.

“Mr. Parker, it has come to my attention that you and your aunt have been on the list of prospective host families for exchange students for a while. You have recently been selected to host a student from Africa, I understand that your aunt is familiar with some of the languages and their dialects.” The man looked a little overwhelmed now. “The student will be from Wakanda so I expect that you will have to help them adjust to the social environment and culture. Remember you will need to represent our school and more importantly our nation to this student.”

Peter let his jaw drop and his eyes blow wide, but not too wide. Mr. Stark had him practice different surprised reactions over the weekend. “Wakanda? Mr. Morita. That, that is awesome, literally so cool. When, when are they coming? Does aunt May know yet? What do they like to eat? Do they like science?” Peter rattled off questions as he usually would and Principle Morita smiled.

“I don’t know Peter. Take a breath. I just found out today and yes your aunt has been notified already.” The exhausted tone the man had was lightened some by amusement. Peter was entertaining, it was a talent.

“Sorry sir.” Peter took a slow exaggerated breath as he leaned back in his chair. He could feel his body coiled in excitement and anticipation.

“The exchange student will be flying in on Monday. They are being sponsored by the Maria Stark Foundation, I’m sure that arrangements will be made by Stark Industries to have you and your aunt pick the student up at the airport.” Principle Morita shuffled around some papers on his desk before pulling out a stack that he must have been looking for. “It is my understanding that you have regained the internship that you previously had with SI recently. Can I be assured that neither the internship or the exchange student will interfere with your classwork?”

“Yessir Mr. Morita, I am trying much harder to balance school with other extracurriculars.” His head bounced in a high frequency nod.

“Very well Mr. Parker, here is your information packet from the Maria Stark Foundation and the Wakandan embassy. It should include all of the details about what is expected from a host family.” The man looked tired and worn out. But there was something else in the older man's eyes, there was exhaustion, worry and resignation, but there was now a little bit of hope. “Peter, remember that this is incredibly important in determining how Wakanda will interact with the U.S. in the future. You’re a good kid and I’m glad they chose you. Good luck and know that you can come to me if you need anything.”

And with that Peter was released from the office with a new packet of mostly nonsense to carry. The packet was real for any normal situation, but for the situation Peter had found himself in it was a bunch of gibberish. It would be similarly useless for the other students as they were being placed with SHIELD agents, active and retired, and Wardogs that had their own families. The security wasn’t obvious but King T’Challa and Mr. Stark were concerned that any vulnerable member of the Wakandan community would be targeted. The New York Wardogs had been told to check in on the Parker household, they hadn’t been told that the student placed there was the princess but they might guess eventually if they saw that their orders differed from what others were given.

In total six students had been chosen, three boys and three girls. Peter had come to realize that gender roles in Wakanda were much more equal than those in the outside world. He wasn’t sure to what extent but he did know that never once had Shuri or her brother said that she was being questioned as a girl, just for her age. May had raised him to respect women and their opinions as equal to his own so Peter was proud that there might be an entire nation where these principles were held too.

Peter made his way back to the classroom at a calm pace and still arrived rather quickly.

“Oh look it's Parker, you get yelled at by Morita again.” Flash mocked loudly as soon as Peter entered the classroom. The teacher tried to quiet the class down to no avail.

After a moment Peter decided to take pity on the harried teacher. “No Flash, Principle Morita was letting me know that my aunt and I will be hosting a new exchange student in a week.” Annoyance filled his tone as he addressed his classmate. “Apparently my aunt's background in languages put us at the top of the eligibility list for the student.”

“What, does your aunt speak moron? I’m sure she gets lots of practice with you on that.” Flash was trying to get the class pumped up but quite a few were muttering dissent for his comments.

Peter saw Ned’s face turn red even from across the room. He knew that he had to stop his friend from spitting out information that he wasn’t supposed to know yet.

“My aunt knows several African languages, the exchange student is from Wakanda apparently.” He walked past a shocked Flash to his seat and calmly sat down. His smugness was enhanced by the knowledge that for the first time he actually had something cool that didn’t have to be a complete secret, it was satisfying to prove his worth to his peers outside of his intelligence.

Ned looked to be bursting with energy. Peter hoped that he could channel that excitement into maintaining the illusion. Mr. Stark had made both of the boys repeatedly practice their stories before he was satisfied with their ability to perform low level subterfuge.

“Dude, that is so cool.” Ned whisper shouted at Peter. He held himself back from saying more though, the instructions were, keep it simple. Mr. Stark had seen that when Ned tried to fake it he came up with the most ridiculous of stories. Peter could have told him that.

“I know. I’m kinda nervous but also, Wakanda, man that is so cool.” Peter half turned toward Ned in his chair.

The rest of the class was looking at Peter with curiosity and in some cases envy. He could feel the borderline hostile gazes in the raised hairs on the back of his neck. Ignoring the uncomfortable sensation Peter turned back towards the teacher as the haggard man resumed the lesson.

Peter's hand flew across the page as the teacher wrote on the board and eventually the gazes of his fellow students also turned towards the board as they tried to catch up with the lesson.

Class ended sooner than Peter would have liked and most of the class gathered around Peter and Ned as the two boys tried to grab their bags.

“Peter who is it?” One girl asked excitedly.

“When are they coming?” A boy inserted.

“What dialects does your aunt speak?” This came from one of the decathlon members.

“Everyone step back.” The loud order from the back of the classroom caused many of the students to immediately follow the issued directive. MJ stood up with a bland look on her face as she held her book in one hand at her side.

Peter looked at her in shock as she unhurriedly walked over to the cluster of students trapping him in the classroom. She easily pushed students out of her way as she moved. When she was two feet away she turned around and put her back to Peter.

“Listen up and stop behaving like starved carrion birds. Stop pestering Parker about something he just found out about. If you would calm down I’m sure that Peter would tell you what he can. Or the Principle might fill the school in on the situation.” Her voice was calm and she radiated confidence that filled the classroom. “Parker.” She addressed without turning to him.

He automatically sat up straighter at the acknowledgment.

“Feed the birds so I can escort you and Leeds to history like the children you are.” There was no inflection in her tone to the unenhanced ear, but Peter could hear subtle notes of exasperation and amusement all the same. “Today Parker.”

“I just found out today. They will be here next week. I don’t know who it is yet. I’m not sure which languages my aunt knows.” He is breathless by the time he finishes rattling off the answers to the few questions he remembered.

“Good enough.” MJ sighs before latching one hand to Ned’s arm and the other to Peter’s and dragging them out of their seats and through the crowd out of the classroom.

She has a strong grip for her size but Peter still makes an effort to not resist the motion as she drags the two boys down the hallway with one on each side of her. Her grip doesn’t let up for the entire trip to their next class. Peter acknowledged that there was a certain convenience to the three of them having a few of their afternoon classes together. She pushes the two boys bodily into their respective seats before moving away to her own seat.

“What would you losers do without me?” MJ lamented as she sat down with careless grace.

“Cry.” Ned spoke up before Peter could lightly backhand him. The response was acurate, minorly embarassing, but acurate.

###  Shift to Shuri

The jungle spread out along the horizon as the sunrise glowed over the top. It was peaceful this early in the morning. Sometimes when Shuri needed time to think outside of the lab she just came and looked out over the jungle. Right now she was thinking about all the things even in her own country she had missed out on because of her status and her intellect. T’Challa liked to talk to the people, and he was good at it. Shuri liked people but actually talking to them became difficult when others couldn’t keep up. Shuri had never succeeded in toning down her intellect.

She just didn’t relate to people well. It’s what made the experience over the weekend so unsettling for her. Not only was Stark accepting of her intellect (after he got over the initial shock that his tech was beaten by a 16 year old girl), but Peter and Ned had as well. They had immediately offered her their friendship without concern for those things that had kept others away.

She smiled thinking about the boy's reaction to her knowing about Star Wars. Most Wakandans weren’t as interested in the productions of the outside world as Shuri had been growing up. She supposed that the heavy exposure to external culture was her father's way of acclimating her to the outside world. 

Even knowing her father’s mistakes Shuri still missed him. Being gone was still not normal to Shuri. She had repeatedly had to remind herself that T’Challa was now the king, and though he never tried to dissuade Shuri from treating him the same as she always had she knew that if she didn’t set the proper example of respect then others would question him. It was hard though when her brother gave her a sad look every time she addressed him properly and without teasing. She was sure to maintain the familiarity in private though because she knew how important it was for her brother to feel loved and supported. The new king took comfort in the casual way those close to him still continued to treat him, so she teased him and he teased her and the two stayed close like that.

Leaving Wakanda was a big step for her, she wanted this so badly but it was bittersweet and she wished that she could pretend the world was ok for a little while longer. But the world wasn’t ok right now and she was part of the small group of people who could potentially help. Life wasn’t fair to anyone, top of the world or bottom of it.

Shuri took another deep breath of the crisp air before turning around to go back to her lab. She should have probably been packing for the end of the week but right now she wanted to pull up schematics and get lost in them for a little bit. There was already going to be a miniaturized workspace coming with her to the Parkers residence, she needed to stay sane somehow.

She pulled up two sets of assembly models at her work station. One for her own kinetic concussion gauntlets and their matching accessory prototypes. It was quite the impressive work she was proud to admit, but she was trying to make the gauntlets more durable against heavy damage so that they would continue to function.

The other set of schematics was titled, THE WHITE WOLF RISES, The assemblies were a work of beauty to Shuri. An arm that was more than just a weapon. She knew the sargent was wary of the false limb before, rightfully so. The remnants of the man's original arm had shown her enough of a picture to see an abundant number of flaws. It was an inhumane abomination, the weight of the arm alone would have broken a lesser man. The biomechanical integration with the nerves was half assed, Shuri had that fixed before they had put the man into cryogenic stasis. The new arm she was designing would integrate with the new shoulder assembly much more comprehensively. It would provide more sensations to him, not perfect but better by far.

Shuri had most of the structural tech already laid out for construction. It was the shell she was having trouble designing due to the sheer number of possible combinations. She knew that it would need to be different from the previous one in appearance enough that the sergeant could acknowledge that the arm was not a reminder of the Soldier. But she also didn’t want to give the sergeant something that didn’t agree with his personal style. It was extremely frustrating.

The arm was going to have a camouflage feature that would allow the sergeant to make it look like his other arm, for this reason the lines would match his right arm in their structure. Adaptive, she thought, in case his muscle mass changes.

Looking at the design for too long made her frustrated so she decided to lay on the table and look at the ceiling. The tribal designs contrasted beautifully on the ceiling white to black and back again.

Contrast. Shuri sat up. Contrast. Why didn’t she think of that before. Still sitting on the table she pulled the designs back up. The style of the man from the past and the one of the present melded by the darkness in between. She started filling in the basic shell with lines for the articulation. The articulation was more adaptive than previously, smaller plated segments arranged artfully around the falsified muscle mass. The design was simple lines meshed together. Matte gray vibranium with gold vibranium accenting underlines. It would look warm and woodsy with a distinct futuristic vibe that would compliment the overall design. Looking at the final rendering she smiled, when the White Wolf was ready it would be perfect.

With that finally finished Shuri laid down on the lab table happily.

She was woken up a while later by the light sounds of someone else in the room. Quietly she took stock of her surroundings before spinning around for the intruder.

Her attack missed by a mile as Okoye moved herself easily out of Shuri’s attack.

“Better, but you are still telegraphing your movements. Your hit was too wide as well. Learn to contain your movements within yourself, it takes both force and direction to make a powerful hit on an opponent.” The woman did look at least a little proud so Shuri took that as a success.

“I’m a little worried about training while I’m gone, but the way I figure my new house mate will make an interesting sparring partner.” Shuri leisurely got the rest of the way off the table. “His range of abilities sounds fascinating.”

“Do not forget your training princess. Do the Dora Milaje proud child.” Respect filled the other woman’s voice.

“I will endeavor to remember all that you have taught me General.” She smiled at her.

Okoye pointed at the schematic for the new arm. “I see you have completed the White Wolf’s new prosthetic. It suits him I think.” She then ignores Shuri’s pleased expression in favor of turning to the other set of specs. “These could use some work, from what I can tell the colors of a uniform can greatly influence perception. Dark colors are not always the way to go.”

Shuri blinked, surprised, was Okoye supporting Shuri going out to fight street crime. That was unusual for the woman’s usually protective instincts. She recovered quickly though, “What would you suggest then?” She holds her breath as the general examines the designs with a trained eye.

“You seemed to like the idea of a purple base but it should have color that adapts to be lighter or darker depending on the situation. The accents seem to be black or blue right now, change some of the accents to yellow and make the separating trim black or brown.” The general glanced back at her.

“That is absolutely perfect.” Shuri started modifying the specs for the outfit. It was based roughly on the Dora Milaje’s own armor but with adjustments on the cut, style and color. “I still can’t figure out what it's missing.” She said frustrated.

“Add a mask, full face would be better for hiding your identity.” Okoye gestured across the room to where one of T'Challa's suits waited for repair.

Shuri stopped. When the mask rule had been imposed Shuri just figured she would put on a small mask. But Okoye proposed something different. A full helmet, Shuri thought, like T’Challa’s but different. The tech stats could be displayed on the inside like Stark’s tech and allow her to monitor her gauntlets in real time. The identity thing was also a plus but Shuri could find many more advantages to the concept.

Shuri looked at the outfit again. It was too loaded with tech to go inside one necklace like what she made for T’Challa. The mask could be retractable into a necklace, maybe the outfit too, but not the gauntlets. She blew up the gauntlets in the drawing a little.

Bracelets, she thought suddenly. Matching bracelets would be able to contain the gauntlets themselves. If she was storing the gauntlets in bracelets and the mask in a necklace she could add a belt to contain the portions of the armor that wouldn't fit into the other containment vessels. It would increase her ability to store advanced tech into the outfit without making it obvious. 

Shuri let the drawings whirl around her as she marked up the new ideas onto the specs. She added the option of earrings for subtle coms and put down notes to ask Stark for the linkup to Peter’s suit so that they could communicate. She was so entrenched in the innovation process that she completely forgot that Okoye was there until the woman interrupted.

“Make sure to add fail safes to the suit that alert the Dora Milaje or your brother if you are in trouble.” The General pointed out.

Shuri thought about it. It wasn’t that big of a concession considering what they were already helping her do. She added the alerts to the software without a second thought.

When she was finished she stepped back. It was one of her best works yet, and the best part was that it was actually for her not someone else. The main color was brightened to royal purple and the larger accents on the outfit changed to sunshine yellow. The trim Shuri had made chocolate brown. The Dora Milaje style meant that the armored skirt was split down the sides for mobility and the leggings underneath were brown.

For the mask Shuri had made a nod to her legacy with the basis of a panther, however the mask was definitely not the Black Panther mask. The main body of the mask was more rounded and cat-like, the ears more articulated and realistic, sticking up from the helmet to be used for enhanced hearing. The mask had a pocket in the back for her hair to come through in a ponytail. The face was close fitting, catlike and had an underlining of the chin like Shuri’s formal headdress. The mouth covering of the mask could slide away to make it a cowl but close again easily. The colors though were what sold it, it was a brown base with thick lines of purple and yellow arranged like tribal markings.

The boots she designed would incorporate her soundless technology into them. They would be purple with brown soles and straps that were yellow, all of the trim would be brown.

She loved it.

“It will do.” Okoye nodded. “What shall you call yourself?”

“You know, I hadn’t thought of that yet.” She was thinking of it now.

###  ****

The plane landed with a noticeable jolting, no matter that the pilot must have been skilled in his own right. Shuri had spent most of the ride noting the construction of the inferior aircraft and the behavior of the other passengers. Okoye scoffed from her place next to Shuri.

The general had insisted on personally being the one to escort Shuri into the Parkers' care. The two women had taken a flight out of Wakanda to a larger airport in Africa with the other students and guards where they all boarded separate flights.

The two had decided on clothing more likely to fit in with the outside world. Okoye wore what the guards usually wore abroad. Shuri wore a long shirt in light purple on top of gray leggings and boots with a gray shawl on top with purple embroidery. The outfit was definitely foreign but it blended in with the eclectic variety found in the airport.

Shuri breathed in as she stepped out of the tunnel and gradually made her way over to the baggage claim, Okoye a familiar presence at her shoulder. The bags were found quickly and they were then on their way to the greeting area to find the Parkers.

In the greeting area Shuri quickly spotted May holding up a handmade sign proclaiming,

**WELCOME SHURI!!!**

Standing at the woman’s shoulder was Peter, who looked to be resisting the urge to run up when he spotted Shuri in his frequent scanning of the crowds. He didn’t stop his scanning even then and it served to conflict greatly with the persona of a bored sulking teenager that he was trying to portray. He dropped that quickly though, it must have taken too much effort, and just let himself bounce on his toes and try not to let his gaze fix on the duo.

“ _That is the boy warrior?_ ” Okoye raised her eyebrow skeptically. “ _He looks like an untrained puppy._ ”

Shuri laughed a loud joyful laugh usually reserved for successful attempts on her brother’s dignity. She was really going to miss the general and her sensible humor.

“ _ Tifa gave him her stamp of approval. It was quite entertaining. _ ” Shuri spoke in amused affirmation. She kept to wakandan for her comment as well. 

Both Peter and May allowed their gazes to remain on Shuri and Okoye as soon as they were close enough to be generally assumed to be heading towards them.

“May Parker?” Okoye stood tall in front of the other woman as the two exchanged a measuring look.

May smiled after a moment. “Yes that would be me. And this is my nephew Peter.” She ushered the boy over as if this were truly the first time they were meeting, though it was in Okoye’s case. “And this must be Shuri, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Shuri had to give the woman credit, she was a decent actress.

“And my name is Okoye, I am from the king’s personal guard.” She neglected to mention her specific rank.

“It is a pleasure to meet you as well Okoye.” Mays pronunciation was very close to being accurate.

Shuri turned her attention to Peter, she let a little of her excitement show as nerves. “Hello Peter.” She kept her voice soft and her frame small. Her actions triggered Peter to jerk up his gaze to her in surprise.

He caught on to her play with a quick flick of the eyes. ‘First time meeting, act shy’.

“Hello Shuri, it’s nice to meet you.” The small smile on his face and hesitant hand reached out were the perfect image of a first introduction. But Shuri was aware that handshakes between two different cultures should not go smoothly.

She grasped Peter’s forearm with her hand and Peter reflexively did the same. Then she pulled Peter in to clasp her other hand on his back before pulling back and releasing him. It was one of the traditional Wakandan greetings and Peter looked appropriately confused when they were face to face again.

Shuri kept the blandly innocent look on her face. Years of training to control her emotions in front of the council allowing her to hide her amusement. This boy was way too easy to mess with.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Peter Parker of New York. I humbly thank you for sharing your home with me.” She kept her English practiced and formal like any normal English as a second language would when warming up to the dialogue. She would casually start to adjust her language over the first few weeks of school.

Peter's face contorted even more with confusion before the boy seemed to catch up to Shuri’s odd mannerisms. Shuri found herself mildly impressed by his quick learning. The boy let out a bright grin that made him look much younger.

“No, the pleasure is surely mine Shuri of Wakanda. I am honored to welcome you to New York and to America.” The smile stayed firmly on the teens face as he took some of the bags Shuri was holding.

Shuri noted the way he mimicked the behavior of a heavy load in the smooth practiced bend of his back and the slight exertive frown on his face. He didn’t appear to be holding anything beyond a normal weight but Shuri knew that the bag she directed him to would have required much more exertion from a normal non exercising teen.

For her part Okoye directed May Parker to carry one of the lighter cases, though the sizes were all similar. With the luggage more evenly distributed the group headed out of the airport to the car that was waiting for them.

Stark Industries was responsible for the transport of the students from the airport. For this reason it would not alarm anyone that a SI vehicle was parked in the loading area of the airport. What may alarm anyone knowledgeable enough, who could see through tinted windows, was that the driver in the front seat was Happy Hogan. In hindsight it didn’t really make much logistical sense to send the head of security on a pickup run to the airport for one kid. However, Mr. Stark and T’Challa had agreed that a trusted individual would be required to transport Shuri to the Parker residence. It might have had to do with the large quantities of vibranium technology she was bringing, she had assured her brother that she really was holding back.

Either way Happy got out of the car wearing sunglasses and a chauffeur’s cap, along with the matching outfit, his own version of a disguise. The luggage was quickly loaded into the car and then they got in. Minimal exposure was the main concern here due to Okoye’s and Happy’s recognisable connections to the two powerful and public heroes.

Happy reached his hand into the back with a stack of cell phones as he started the car moving. “These are for May, Peter and Shuri. The Boss wants to make sure you have everything you need. He also said to say, and I quote ‘Vibranium tech is the exact opposite of low profile. So keep those wahoos on the ground and out of trouble.’ His words, I believe he thinks his tech will offend you” The man's face in the mirror was long suffering. “Anyway, the phones are already partially set up for their users. They’re pre production, top of the line and are super secure, but they are still more low profile than using Wakandan tech.”

Peter, sitting in the middle of the back seats grabs the phones from Happy. “Users? Also, Happy there are four phones here.”

Happy sighs dramatically. “Just look at the back of them kid. I’m going to keep my eyes on the road so we don’t splat.”

Shuri watches as Peter obediently flips over the first phone to look at the back. The top one is etched with ‘Best Aunt in the Universe’ in script writing. Shuri sees Peter smile before handing the phone gently over to his aunt. The next one is an outline of a spider and Peter's eyes light up. “Happy, this is so cool.” Peter spoke in awe.

“Oh right, Kid. Boss said to put pressure in the center of yours, a bit more than a normal human, for a little surprise.” Happy’s eyes never leave the road.

Peter turns to Shuri in confusion before putting his thumb on the center of the spider. After a moment the picture on the back turns into the SI logo with gears and test tubes.

“Boss thought you might want to not over emphasize the secret identity thing in public. They all do that with the SI logo but they will adapt the accents to what the phone senses as interests. Yours just takes a little more pressure than the average human finger strength to activate manually.” Happy’s words are casual but Shuri can see that he is trying to tell Peter how much he matters to them. It’s sweet.

Peter puts his own phone in his lap and wordlessly flips over the next one. Shuri takes a breath, It’s a panther face in a tribal design reminiscent of her brother's mask but with different structures and shading. Peter hands it over to Shuri immediately with a small and honest smile.

The last one Peter and Shuri look at curiously before shrugging simultaneously and turning it over. It’s an office chair and a headset, both are large enough to fill up the entire back of the phone. Peter gasps, Shuri cackles hysterically.

“For your sidekick.” Happy waves. “If he wants the job he needs the tools. Honestly, you all needed the tools. His and yours are loaded with police scanning apps, location services, emergency overrides and most significantly Karen.”

With this news Shuri is completely lost. Karen? But Peter, he just stares at the two phones with tears in his eyes as he battles the emotions fighting to get out. Shuri had spent years observing her brother, Peter Parker was an open book to her.

“Ms. Parker, yours is also loaded with a smaller AI who can link with Karen if you ask for an update. Mr. Stark has also offered to go through the monitoring protocols for Peter’s suit since you read through the basic specs.” The car made an easy turn as the man explained this. “As for her highness, Shuri.” He corrected. “Your phone can be configured to link with Karen, Peter’s AI for his suit, if you all want. You can also upload your own software as well into the phone if you choose to.” The man scratched his head. “I think that’s everything Tony said about the Stark phones. Oh, they should only respond to the primary user and those authorized by that person. They will give false data to any unauthorized users.”

Shuri looked down at the phone and tried not to be impressed. Honestly for technology involving no vibranium at all it was exemplary craftsmanship. Her inner inventor was excited by the prospect of testing the limits of the elder inventor. This was going to be fun.

###  Shift to Peter

Peter stared at the phones in his lap in reverent silence. He could access Karen without the suit, from his phone. It was amazing that Mr. Stark thought of all of this, not just for him but for Aunt May and Ned too. And Shuri, she looked happy about it too now that he glanced at her. She had a slight light in her eyes and the traces of a smile around her mouth.

The rest of the car ride passed quickly as Okoye and Happy began to talk quietly in the front about weapons and tactical positions for defense or something. Peter found it amusing that the two were both bodyguards for superheroes.

Happy dropped the group off at their apartment without fanfare.

“You all have a nice day then. A driver will be by in the morning to pick you up mam.” He said all this with a quiet calm persona. Peter could see Happy underneath the personality of the company driver but he doubted most people could.

The car was unloaded and then it drove away. The group carried the luggage up the stairs to the apartment.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

###  Shift to Shuri

The Parkers apartment was small upon first glance. Shuri watched Okoye sweep for bugs quickly with her kimono beads despite reassurances from Peter that Karen had swept the place almost every day for the past week. When the scan finished she gave the beads a shake on her wrist.

“The apartment is clear. We should begin to integrate the defenses immediately.” Okoye strode to the living room. “Shuri, you should check the tech for the exterior first so that we may talk freely.”

Rolling her eyes she moved over to one of her suitcases, at the same time she addressed Peter. “You said that you did a scan. Did you find anything?”

“One wire tap, looked to be from around the time I started the SI internship, so probably government. Low tech and I’ve never talked about Spider-Man over the hardline anyways. I honestly don’t know why they bothered. Before you ask I checked it for hidden hardware and it was clean, just the basics. I also found a deactivated Stark bug. I asked Mr. Stark, he said it was to keep an eye on May when I was in Germany just in case Secretary Ross found out my identity. It was deactivated several months ago.” He turned his head down at this fact and Shuri gathered that there was more to that story. She wouldn’t push, yet.

“Would you like to help me assemble the security system?” She motioned to the open case of tech in front of her with a smile. If she wasn’t going to ask she might as well change the topic for the guy.

His face lit up tentatively, “Really? I won’t get in the way?” Shuri smiled at her new friend, yep right move.

“Wait.” The crisp voice of the general commanded the teens to look up. She stood. “Listen well Peter Parker. I wish to formally entrust you with the wellbeing of, Shuri.” The pause was there as Okoye struggled to leave off her title. “I ask that you protect her during her time with you here.”

Shuri watched Peter blink up at the woman with shock, “I swear to you, I will protect her as if she were my own family.” His voice was clogged with emotion but he smiled slightly. “I’ve always wanted a sibling.”

Okoye smiled before turning to Shuri and speaking in Wakandan. “The boy may be a puppy in his heart, but at least he has teeth.”

Both women jumped when May started laughing a second later. Shuri had forgotten that the woman was able to understand some African languages and was currently in the process of learning Wakandan.

Peter, poor little Peter just blinked at them in innocent confusion. “I’m missing something aren’t I?” Shuri waved a hand dismissively in the boy's direction.

“I’m going to have to learn Wakandan aren’t I?” His voice is so dejected that it triggers another round of laughter from Shuri and a bemused expression from May.

“Karen please add Wakandan to my learning roster, I hate being out of the loop.”

“Certainly Peter. For now would you like me to translate?” The gentle female voice drifted from the boy's phone, it somehow managed to sound amused and consoling at the same time.

“Karen is it? Please exercise your best judgment on when to translate. Although I do believe he will be more motivated to learn if he does feel like he’s missing something.” Shuri spoke normally to the phone.

“Thank you for that bit of advice Ms. Shuri.” The undertones of the voice were truly remarkable.

Peter sputtered. “Dude, turning my own AI against me, not cool. Karen you’re supposed to be on my side.”

Both teens move over to the case of tech as they continue to bicker. Shuri didn’t even realize for a few more minutes that she never actually gave Peter any instructions. Shockingly the boy seems to be managing fine without them, he simply stops for a second to look at whatever Shuri handed him before putting it where he decides it goes, fairly accurately too.

Shuri shrugs and goes back to the tech. She pulls out several rolls of flexible polymer and hands them to Peter to put by their corresponding windows. The fabric would be adhered to the window panes to look clear. Peter took each roll from Shuri and unrolled it a little to see the location label. They had scanned the apartment's window specs earlier in the week to get the correct dimensions. The fabric when activated could obscure the apartment from external surveillance while still making it appear as if there was normal activity.

To accomplish this deception cameras were positioned around the apartment as well. Luckily they were small and could be hidden very easily. Shuri also took a box out of the case, it held a few sets of kimono beads that Shuri had decided to bring along. She set that aside for now and finished up the wiring of the apartment with Peter.

The other teen was most certainly brimming with excitement over the new tech, but he kept it under wraps as they worked side by side to assemble the security system. They worked in companionable silence and fluidity only disrupted by the quiet voices of the other two women in the living room. It was similar to what Shuri had felt with her brother before but it was technology which hadn’t ever been T’Challa’s favorite activity. It was nice, she decided, to expand her circle of friends.

Pretty soon though May called from the other room, “Shuri dear you should really work on getting your bedroom set up soon.”

She had forgotten about that in the excitement of handling a new project. “Sorry May we must have lost track of time. We’re actually just finishing up now.”

**************************************************************

###  Shift to Peter

Peter was honestly shocked when Shuri opened the door to her new room and squealed loudly in delight. His sensitive hearing was most definitely affected by his new friend's joy.

“It’s perfect, and I already know exactly how I’m going to arrange it.” The girl moved quickly into the room, dragging Peter behind her.

He would really have to remember that Wakandan strength was nothing to be scoffed at. They might not all be the Black Panther, but Peter was sure that having more of that bloodline put Shuri beyond just low level vibranium exposure strengthening.

“I’ll put my work table there, and that shelving unit is so cute. Oh, and I think my bed spread will look perfect with the walls.”

Peter looked desperately towards the doorframe where his aunt and Shuri’s guard were standing with smirks on their faces holding a few more of the young princesses' bags. His aunt's smile only grew at the lost look that must be on his face as they handed the bags to Peter.

They remained in the doorway for a few more seconds before turning around. Peter could still hear them when they stopped in the hallway. Super-senses had to be good for some things right.

“It is gratifying to see Shuri act so carefree with people outside of the household. She has not had the easiest time getting along with her peers. Associating with mainly adults can cause a child to mature much too fast at times. Too much responsibility on the shoulders of the youth.” Okoye’s voice is softened by affection as she presumably talks to May.

Peter strains to catch his aunt's response “I feel the same way since finding out that Peter is Spider-Man. He’s so young and carefree at home and with his friends. But you can see it sometimes, he gets this look on his face, like he’s seen things that no boy his age should have to see. It’s incredibly humbling to see the confidence and bravery in those moments, the strength and determination. Within moments he’s back to sunny, but it happened and it’s affected him.” Peter can hear May sigh, the noise filled with pain and fear, and pride. “He’s so strong I know he’ll keep fighting to help. I just wish he didn’t have to fight those fights.”

Peter’s focus comes back to himself and he reaches a hand up to his face. He can feel wetness on his cheeks from tears he hadn’t felt. He gently wipes them away and turns back to Shuri. She’s looking at him with concern and curiosity, but Peter truly respects her for simply giving him a smile before turning back to unpacking.

Peter watches in awe, dumbfounded, as Shuri changes the small spare room into a little slice of Wakanda. Colorful tapestries go up on the walls and seem to make the gray on the wall seem deeper and darker, they match the bedding that Shuri lays out in a matching tribal style design. A desk is added to the corner of the room after being unfolded from a case a quarter it’s size, it looks seamless and ordinary sitting there, but Peter knew enough to guess that it had quite a few hidden tricks. On the shelf Shuri put boxes, books, tablets, bins, and even two jars filled with dark sand. She also took out some knickknacks and some mechanical parts that she put into the bins. 

Another larger brown box with purple and yellow designs is pulled carefully out of another case of luggage. As it is pulled out Peter notes that the trunk is about as wide as his torso and looks large in Shuri’s grip. Shuri checks the lock on the case before setting it in the back of the closet carefully.

Shuri looks at Peter with an excited gleam in her eyes as she sees him visually examining the trunk. “Don’t touch that right now, it’s for later.” Peter rolls his eyes at her vagueness.

Another case is pulled out and opened to reveal a bunch of folded clothes before Shuri starts to hang them up in the closet. The clothes Shuri kept pulling out were brightly colored and had a distinctive tribal aesthetic. Now Peter was highly aware that his fashion sense left much to be desired and he mainly stuck to what MJ had deemed ‘nerd shirts’ which seemed to cover all of his. This being said Peter paid enough attention to know that Shuri’s current wardrobe wouldn’t help her much with blending in.

Shuri turned around and looked at Peter, putting on a defensive face when she saw his expression. Peter thought his expression probably looked confused. “What?” She put her hands on her hips. “I’ll have you know these are all very casual except for a few of the outfits.”

“Maybe in Wakanda, but those are all high-end for what most people wear everyday. Some of them will probably work but it won’t help you blend in immediately.” Peter let the dawning horror fill him. “We’re going to have to go shopping.”

Shuri rolled her eyes at him, “Such a baby. So we have May take us shopping tomorrow, big deal.”

“Aunt May won't be much help for blending in. Plus we need to retain some of your current clothes so that it doesn’t look suspicious for you to immediately blend in. We’re going to have to call in someone else.” He snapped his fingers. “I think I know just the person to call.”

Peter felt more than saw Shuri follow him out into the living room. His senses identified her presence as support, a friend. Peter felt similarly around Ned and even MJ to some extent. He filed this realization into his brain for later as he skidded to a stop in front of the two women on the couch.

“Peter?” May blinked at him in surprise. “What’s all the hurry for?”

Okoye had stood up into a defensive position at Peter's abrupt entrance and looked behind Shuri as she came into the room.

“Opps, sorry not an emergency emergency.” He rambled. “It’s really more like a, crud I have to say it. We have a fashion emergency.” Shuri giggled at Peter's humiliation.

“Shuri’s clothes are really flashy so I thought we could go get her some more clothes. And I mean I don’t know anything about clothes at all so I thought we could call in some help that is more in the line of both girl and teenager.” Peter ran out of breath at the end and rubbed his neck. Crap he was really bad at explaining his thoughts out loud. He was ok at it with Ned most of the time but that seemed to be an outlier.

“A newcomer?” Okoye still seemed to be on guard to Peter, but she usually looked like that so he was beginning to think it was the frightening woman’s default.

“Just MJ, ah, Michelle. She’s the captain of our decathlon team, a friend. She ignores most of my Spidey related absences with minimal questioning. She’s a good person, I think we can trust her, at least with this.” Peter rubbed his neck again and he felt the heat of a blush rising under his hand.

“I would like to meet her.” Someone proclaimed confidently, Peter turned to Shuri in surprise. He felt a bit of excitement at the thought that Shuri and MJ would get along.

“I want her full name, I’m going to run a background check.” Okoye sighed as she shook her kimono beads on her wrist.

Peter happily rattled off what he knew about his friend for the warrior as May started talking excitedly over to the side.

“Ooh, this will be fun. We can go over the weekend so you’ll have the clothes before school on Monday.” Peter looked at his aunt happily. She must be pretty excited to have a girl to take shopping for once.

“Peter you should invite Ned and make a day out of it.” May interrupted his thoughts.

That actually was a pretty good idea, Peter figured that shopping was going to be pretty boring. With that in mind he pulled out his phone before the plans could get into too much detail.

**Peter Parker to Michelle Jones(Captain of the Oblivious)**

**Hey remember that exchange student my aunt and I are hosting?**

**MJ to PP**

**You meant the one everyone couldn’t stop asking about all week?**

**Nope doesn’t ring a bell.**

**Of course I remember Parker. Did they decide you are lame? Is this you pouting? Should I get my notebook?**

**PP to MJ**

**No. You have a cruel sense of humor.**

**Actually she’s pretty cool, but it turns out most of her clothes are really fancy and she was hoping to fit in at school.**

**MJ to PP**

**And she’s smart enough not to want to copy your nerd style. Good for her.**

**PP to MJ**

**Does it make it better if I say that I thought of that first?**

**MJ to PP**

**No.**

**PP to MJ**

**Whatevs. I was actually wondering if you were available this weekend to help May and I take her shopping. I was even thinking about inviting Ned too so that we could all have fun.**

**MJ to PP**

**Sure, not like I have anything better to do. Tommorows good. I’ll come over tomorrow to see what she’s got so far.**

**PP to MJ**

**Why? Does that matter?**

**MJ to PP**

**You are such a boy, loser. Every girl has a different style. I’m not even going to bother explaining that to you.**

**I’ll be there by 10.**

**Send me your address.**

**PP to MJ**

**Thank you soooooo much MJ.**

**MJ to PP**

**Whatever loser, see you tomorrow.**

Peter smiled as he set his phone down. He really felt like MJ was a much closer friend now than she was before. He was happy with that development.

Peter felt the hairs on his arms raise slightly.

“She said yes then?” Shuri popped up at his elbow and Peter jumped.

Well I guess the tingles made sense now, Peter thought. He really needed to get a handle on these new powers, it was throwing his senses off big time.

“Yeah she said she’d help. She’ll be here tomorrow by 10. Says she needs to get a feel for your style first, whatever that means. I really don’t speak ‘girl’. Anyways, I have to make sure Ned is here first because his acting is really not on point.” As he tries to regain his dignity from the spook Peter shoots off a text to Ned.

**Peter-Man to Guy in The Chair**

**Can you be over here by 9:30 tomorrow. We’re going to take Shuri shopping and MJ is coming to help. She’ll be here by 10, I need you to be here first so she doesn’t get suspicious.**

**Guy in the Chair to Peter-Man**

**I asked my mom, all good to go. Man are we spies now? Are we on a mission? Should I wear a communicator?**

**Peter-Man to Guy in the Chair**

**Good. No. Sorta. No.**

**I have to help Shuri unpack. Be here tomorrow, BEFORE 9:30. Gotta go by.**

Peter took a breath. This whole situation was so crazy, how could he be the one seriously chosen to protect the heir to the throne of a rising global power. I mean ‘things’ happened to Spider-Man not Peter Parker, but he hadn’t just been chosen for his powers. It was obvious that Shuri and T’Challa had respect for him but they could most certainly beat him up, at least the king could. But they chose him as a person to trust, he wasn’t enough, he couldn’t be. This was a bad idea, he failed, he always failed.

Peter wandered back into Shuri’s guest bedroom still lost in his thoughts. The other teen simply took one look at him and dragged him right back into the living room.

“You sit here white boy. Too much excitement for one day.” Peter barely heard her words as she sat him down on the chair facing the couch. Her motions were firm but gentle as she pushed him to sit. “You are absorbing too much information. Calm your mind Peter. Focus on what you know.”

He faintly heard muffled voices around him, familiar but just out of reach. So he focused on the sounds of traffic outside and the laughter of children on the playground across the street. And when those things were in focus he started to hear the voices in the room with him.

“Peter focus on my breathing now, on my voice.” A familiar young voice was first.

“Is he ok? Shuri, what happened?” May’s worried voice came in second.

“Remain calm, the young spider seems to be suffering an anxiety attack.” A crisp calm voice tinged slightly with worry cut off his aunts panicked questioning.

Peter slowly came back to see two worried faces in front of him. His aunt looked confused and concerned as she patted his hair down around his head. Shuri though looked like she understood Peter more than he would have thought.

“You back?” Shuri asked under her breath. Peter heard her clearly but May showed no sign of having heard her at all. He was grateful for that.

“May, May I’m good now I just need to go lay down for a bit. I promise I won’t patrol tonight, I hadn’t planned on it for Shuri’s first night anyways.” Peter got up easily enough for having just had an anxiety attack. Although for him that had been pretty mild, mid strength at best.

Peter made his way to his room and sat down on the couch. He knew Shuri would be following him so he really wasn’t surprised when the girl stepped into the room and calmly shut the door. Peter blew out a breath, here it was he wasn’t stable enough to protect her suitably enough. Shuri wasn’t going to be able to stay and it would be his fault.

But instead the girl sat down next to him on the couch and sat quietly for a few minutes before breaking the tentative silence.

“Do you want to talk about it?” The words are quiet and understanding. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” She stared at the door. “I get it Peter. When my father died, I didn’t want to accept it not at first. I kept finding myself listening for the sound of a jet landing or looking up to the throne or the passing Dora Milaje. I was waiting for him even though I knew he was gone.”

Peter turned towards her as some of the resistance left his body. He didn’t say anything though.

Shuri continued, “I kept thinking about all the things I could have made him that would have saved his life. What if. T’Challa and I, we were ok but we were still lost without him. T’Challa was able to say goodbye to his spirit, I wasn’t.” Peter could hear the pain in her voice. “It’s my job to protect them, and I failed them.”

“Why did you choose me?” His voice is quiet. “Was it my powers?”

“No, power without heart means nothing. Your gifts only gave you the opportunities to show your true strengths.” The confidence in Shuri’s voice is deafening despite the quiet. “Was that it Peter?”

He nodded, not quite able to confirm his weakness out loud. Shuri seemed to understand.

“You were chosen because my brother saw in you what Tony Stark sees in you. It is not your power that makes you Spider-Man and they know that. Someday you will too.” Shuri is silent after that and the two teens sit in silence as the city outside bustles on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff guys. The world is a little crazy but remember to have hope.


	4. Fashion Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Parker residence is now home to the princess of Wakanda. Female bonding and a day of fun occurs. But a superheroes job is never over, in fact for these heroes it's only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not very good at chapter summaries or summaries in general. This chapter is fluff, a little bit of action with a dash of what could be called plot. Enjoy.

###  Shift to Shuri

She woke up to muffled voices drifting through her door. It was unusual, sound usually did not reach through the walls of her quarters. Wait, she jerked the rest of the way awake suddenly before remembering where she was. The Parkers house, New York, Spider-Man, Shopping. It all hit her at once and she let her body relax.

She remembered sitting with Peter last night until he looked like he was going to pass out before she maneuvered him into moving. She had headed back to her room with a goodnight to Okoye and May.

Getting out of bed Shuri quickly dressed in something that would hopefully not garner too much attention. A gray dress cut off below the knees and in a halter neckline. The accents on the collar were green which matched the leggings. She then slid on a pair of gray sneakers. Looking at her chest in the closet she figured she might as well play it safe. She put on the necklace, bracelets, and earrings. The entire set looked simple enough that she would be able to get away with it, the belt was also small enough to slide into a little purse along with her kimono beads and the new stark phone.

Prepared, she made her way into the rest of the apartment to see Okoye, Peter, May and Ned sitting at the kitchen table. Shuri spared a look at the time, 9:35. Turning back to the scene she saw that Ned was staring at Okoye in awe while the general pretended not to be affected by the praise.

Peter was the first one to sense her approach, but May was the first one to acknowledge her presence.

“Hello, Shuri.” The woman greeted.

Shuri was worried that the other teen was closing himself off because of last night but then he gave her a smile when she came into sight. Peter must have seen her confusion because he frowned.

“Working on these new senses. I can’t react to every little disturbance and thing that I pick up on because people will start to notice. I practice at home a lot because I’m already so in tune to May and Ned. Sometimes they can even sneak up on me because they are safe.” The boy looks self conscious as he explains his powers to the group. “Anyway, Okoye was getting ready to head to DC but she was waiting until you were up. Also I was waiting to give Ned his present until you were here too.”

“Spider say what now?” Ned’s attention immediately jerks back to Peter causing everyone except for Okoye to start laughing. Okoye’s lip twitched slightly though so the sentiment was definitely there. “Pete, common man don’t leave me hanging.”

Peter pulls the customized stark phone out of his pocket and extends it to Ned face up before turning it over to show the SI logo. Ned’s reaction then would have been great if it wasn’t for the reaction to Peter pushing on the back lightly (for him) with his thumb and showing off the customized etching on the phone.

After Ned finished up his excitement over the phone Okoye announced that it was time for her to leave. The warrior exchanged glances with Peter and May before walking to the door. Shuri of course followed.

“ _ Do not forget to call home little one. I know you are not so small anymore, but your family, and I, still worry. _ ” Okoye speaks gently in Wakandan. “ _ You can learn much from these people. They are good people. _ ” The two can still hear the laughter from the kitchen. That was high praise from the hard as stone warrior to give to near strangers. The warrior crossed her arms at her chest and Shuri followed her in the familiar motion.

“Wakanda forever.” Their two voices said in sync. Shuri felt a bit of moisture in the corner of her eyes but willed it away. 

Okoye smiled at her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder for comfort. And with that Okoye left the apartment for the car Shuri knew to be waiting outside.

Shuri thought she would feel unmoored and lost without anyone around her who she actually knew. But although she knew she missed Wakanda she did not feel nearly as lost as she thought she would.

Then the laughter in the kitchen rose again. That was why, she had people with her still who knew the real her, new faces, new friends. She joined the trio in the kitchen with a smile on her face.

Peter had gotten put on stove duty while May mixed pancake batter for him and Ned spread bacon out on a baking sheet.

“Hope you like pancakes and bacon because Peter forgot to pick up any eggs this week.” May’s cheerful voice greeted as she entered the kitchen.

“I didn’t forget them, they broke on the way home.” Peter argues.

“And why was that Mr.” May raised an eyebrow even though she was facing away from her nephew.

Peter mumbled something under his breath that Shuri was to far away to hear. Her hearing was good but not as good as Peters or even her brothers.

“Excuse me.” Shuri resisted the urge to laugh as May chastised Peter again.

“I put them in my backpack. And then I swung across town. And then I ran into a billboard.” Peter sulkily continued to flip pancakes effortlessly.

“And why did you run into a billboard Peter?” Now Ned was joining in.

“Shutup Ned.” Peter grumbled.

“He ran into a billboard because he was too busy watching MJ walk home from the library.” Ned said this with pride. “And the Billboard was that guy who’s always complaining about the vigilantes in the city, especially a certain web-slinger. It was gorgeous, I had Karen save the CCTV footage for posterity.”

“Ned.” Peter moans as he flips a pancake too hard and it flies backwards. Peter quickly grabs it in his hand (fully cooked thankfully) before it can hit the ground or any bystanders. He takes a bite. “I meant to do that.”

Just then the four phones in the room pinged. Moments later there is a knock at the door. Attaching the security system to their devices seemed like a good plan when they installed it, they linked Ned in too so that he could stay in the loop. They didn’t want the system to be too obvious so all the locks and doors still looked the same, now they were just reinforced with a little vibranium.

A girl, presumably MJ walked in trailed by May who had gone to open the door.

“Hey losers and fresh meat.” The girl's eyes scanned Shuri with intellect even as she put off a disinterested external appearance.

Shuri kept her demeanor open and friendly as she examined the other girl in turn. MJ was about Peter's height and shorter than Shuri. Her dark brown hair fell in front of her face like a shield and her tan skin was complimented nicely by her seemingly simple attire. Jeans and a burgundy sweater with combat boots and a beanie hat.

Shuri finished her analysis at about the same time as the other girl and let her eyes meet the other girls. Both smiled.

“I don’t know what just happened but I kinda want to run away, or pee myself.” Ned’s voice draws her gaze over to the boys who are both staring at the exchange with wide eyes. “Scratch that, I definitely wanna marry this girl now. Peter what do you think my chances are.” He nudges the other boy.

“Good for you buddy.” Peter says absently, his gaze is shifted to MJ momentarily before an amused cough comes from the doorway.

“Ok kids lets eat so that we can get a move on.” May puts the plates of pancakes and bacon on the table and the kids all dig in.

The food is gone quickly and Shuri observes that she and Peter eat the most with Peter far in the lead of her. Enhanced metabolism she guesses, she has no benchmark for Wakandans to outsiders that can really be used reliably, and she knows that Peter at least has a healing factor and he ate a ton while they were staying at the compound.

After breakfast is eaten, May quickly puts the boys to work washing dishes and MJ drags Shuri back to her bedroom.

“Come on let’s get this sorted out before the boys are done with the grunt work” moments later MJ and her are staring at the clothes in her closet contemplatively. Well MJ is looking at the clothes. Shuri is watching MJ for tells in the other girls behavior.

“It looks really cool, but Peter is right it would definitely stand out at school.” Shuri picks up on the familiar way that MJ says the boy's name now when she hadn’t earlier. “You seem to go for the tribal styles which isn’t surprising. Color pallet is wide which is good because it means we’ll have more to choose from. I think we should have no trouble shopping for some new clothes.” MJ turns back to her. “If you tell the boys I know this much about clothes we will have serious issues. Otherwise I think this may be the start of a beautiful friendship.”

Shuri may be in shock. These people are so open, they simply take everything in stride and move forward. It’s incredibly dizzying to her after spending most of her time in meetings that deliberated on actions.

“I think I may be in agreement with you,” Shuri replies, trailing off at the end in question.

“Michelle, my friends call me MJ.” The girl holds out her hand with a slight smirk.

“MJ, I hope we will be able to consider each other as friends. My name is Shuri.” She takes MJ’s arm much like she had Peter’s the day before at the airport. MJ is much less shocked by the action and only smiles. She catches her hand in a more american handshake as the two draw away.

“It’s nice to meet you Shuri. I have a feeling that making the boys suffer today will be the start of a beautiful friendship.” MJ says ominously. Shuri laughed in agreement as the two exited the room to rejoin the rest of their group.

***

Shuri was unaware of the knowledge MJ had of clothing and where to find exactly what they wanted. They went all over the city using the subway and despite the number of people the group around her never separated. Whenever the crowd pressed in the group they circled around her naturally, a pack protecting its youngest member, or in this case most lost member. Peter evidently took up the position of protector as he kept watch over the people around the group. May watched the group like they were ducklings to be kept together, dragging the boys into the group with a pointed glare to stay together. MJ was the guide, she knew where to go and the best way to get there. Ned was their timekeeper, he would be in charge of keeping a running schedule of where they had been and how long they spent there compared to how much they bought.

In each store Shuri was quizzed by MJ on what clothing she liked the appearance of. The New York teen expertly pulled out clothes to hand to Shuri in each store before shoving her into a fitting room. This process was repeated in each store. Shuri found that the clothes were much more fragile than she had even expected. Compared to the clothing in Wakanda almost all of the garments felt like they would fall apart or tear without any prompting. She resolved to ask Peter, or more likely May, about it later.

“So loser one said that you wanted to fit in. That’s not completely possible since everyone is anticipating your arrival. You can’t hide behind clothes that you won't be comfortable in because people will notice and be even more curious.” MJ pulled a dress off or the rack in front of her before shaking her head and making a face of disgust. “Parker did have one thing right though. The quality and composition alone of your clothes is enough to draw attention.”

Shuri warily watched MJ move between racks and occasionally pull out something to add to their pile. The other teen was very intelligent and observant. “So what is the solution.” She keeps her voice pleasant and non confrontational.

“It’s actually fairly simple to mix up colors and patterns that look tribal but wont stand out as much as your wakandan clothing alone.” MJ is casual as she holds up a pair of jeans in front of Shuri. “It’s not made out of normal linen is it? Don’t answer that. I honestly don’t really care either way, but I would rather avoid the lies.” She turns. “I get not being able to share the information. I just want you to know that I wouldn’t tell anyone, I’m not a snitch.”

Shuri sees much more in this girl than she saw earlier. This was a girl who knew how the world was and wasn’t hiding from reality. Her respect grew.

“MJ, have you ever heard the story of the tribes of Wakanda?” It's an innocent tale that has many tellings and interpretations. Something tells Shuri that MJ will understand her world more easily than some others.

MJ looks up, surprise clear in her eyes. “No, I’m interested though. Culture is fascinating.”

Shuri smiles and walks up beside MJ to rifle through the rack as she quietly begins the familiar bedtime story. Pain taints the memory to bittersweet but MJ’s reactions to the story make the memory fresh and new as they erase the grief from the wound.

Four shops later the girls have several bags of prizes, carried along by the boys of course. The boys have taken to wandering away from the girls but remaining within easy sight lines while in the stores. MJ has been ranting to Shuri about the disaster of the disposable clothing industry for several minutes as they rifled through more racks of clothes. They were looking at jeans this time and MJ was pointing out the differences between brands, styles, materials and other differentiations as they looked.

Shuri glances up to the second floor of the current store to see Peter and Ned standing above them. Peter's eyes follow the three women as they walk around the store. Occasionally he scans the area around before bringing his gaze back to them. Ned is simply chattering away at Peter as he nods and responds occasionally.

Shuri’s attention is pulled away from May bringing a shirt from a nearby rack to show MJ and herself by a growing commotion from across the store.

Her gaze jerks back to Peter. The boy’s back is straightened like a steel rod as he glances from the direction of the entrance to the three girls below. Shuri catches his eyes with her own and sees him jerk his head towards the front before miming a gun with his hand. Shuri nods at him.

“We have to move, now.” She puts a hand on Mays elbow and MJ’s shoulder before ushering the two towards the back of the store. Out of the racks the commotion becomes more pronounced. The jewelry counter and cash registers are both surrounded by men in ski masks.

Shuri pulls them behind a rack before they can be seen.

Think Shuri think. Fighting was out right now, MJ didn’t know who she or Peter were. Peter might be able to find a place to change since he was already separate from the group.

“May, call Peter and Ned.” She crossed her fingers that the two had put their phones on silent.

May pulled her phone out immediately.

“MJ, can we get to the back of the store without them seeing us? Then we call for help.” MJ nods and quietly leads them back through the store.

As they reach the back of the store Shuri starts to feel the tension loosening and being replaced with the familiar feel of adrenaline in her blood.

“You know I always knew Saturday shoppers were dangerous, but you guys took that way too literally.” The confident cheerful voice cuts right through the chaos in the store.

“Spider-Man.” MJ smirks. “Those guys are in for it now.”

Shuri grits her teeth as she rubs the bracelet on her left hand reflexively. The urge to go out there and help Peter is strong, but right now Peter is trusting her to protect his people while he fixes the problem. Her chance will come, for now she wants to get a peak at the webbed warrior in action.

************************************************************************************************

###  Shift to Peter

Honestly swinging around in a department store hadn’t been on his bucket list, but whatever. Hearing the gunmen enter had been one of the scariest moments Peter ever thought he’d had. His family was here, how could he keep them safe? But then he glanced at Shuri standing with his aunt and MJ. She would stand with them and protect them, he could do this. He looked at Ned, his friend looked scared but stood confidently with his new phone and an earpiece in his hands.

Peter had a team behind him, he could protect them and the civilians.

With one last glance at the girls on the first floor Peter and Ned moved over to an area clear of people and security cameras. To be safe Peter told Ned to have Karen erase them from the tapes.

So now Peter was sitting in the rafters planning his best entrance tactic. There were a few more men than he would guess for an unplanned theft. Preplanned, he guessed in his head. The men were all of decent build armed with typical guns. ‘At least it's not alien tech,’ he thought gratefully.

Figuring that he had gathered as much information as he could Peter tensed his muscles. “Ok Ned, Karen, I’m going to head in and drive the fight away from the civilians. What’s the position on our friendlies.”

“Friendlies?” Ned’s voice comes through the com.

“I do believe Peter is attempting to gain the location of the girls without giving up their identities. They are on their way towards the back of the store.” Karen is a calm familiar presence in his ear.

“Ok let’s do this.” He says rolling his shoulders before swinging a web to land on the floor away from the civilians. “You know I always knew Saturday shoppers were dangerous, but you guys took that way too literally.”

“Get lost freak.” Goon one says.

Peter puts a hand on his chest. “That is truly cruel. Man all I’m trying to do is be helpful. Here, need help with that?” He hooks a web on the man's duffle bag. “Don’t mind me.” He webs the bag to the roof.

“Bad move little man. You really shouldn’t have done that.” Goon two growls.

“Nah, I really did. The green on that bag really clashed with all that black.” He tilts his head. “There might be a bag in isle five though.”

By this time the men’s attention had been diverted from the hostages on the floor. The exit signs began to blink slowly. Ned was in the system. The civilians noticed the lights and started to move slowly towards the exits.

With that momentarily taken care of he focused on the thefts. They were shooting at him but didn’t seem to have an endless supply of ammunition. Peter got the first few pinned quickly and was going after Goon two when he felt the hairs on his neck raise in warning.

He ducked into a flip just before a bullet cut right through the web he had been hanging onto. ‘guess that’ can be useful.’ He thought absently before securing the final two goons with webbing.

“So sorry to duck out fellas, but you understand right. It’s a spider's life for me.” Peter shoots a web up to the skylight before moving back to where he had left Ned.

************************************************************************************************

###  Shift to Shuri

The boys found the small group of girls shortly after the fight. Shuri figured they had traced their phones. Peter looked to be a little winded but she couldn’t see any obvious injuries on him from the fight.

May fussed over the two boys as they stood and smiled affectionately at the older woman.

Gazing at the boys MJ looked the teensiest bit relieved at the arrival of her two friends safely. She might pretend to not care about the two boys, but to Shuri it was becoming increasingly obvious that she did.

The group decided unanimously to take a cab back to the apartment. The opportunity to avoid the crowded subways with a bunch of bags and a presumably tired and bruised Peter made the decision easy for May.

“So how were you so calm that entire time?” MJ asked her as they were putting away clothes.

Peter stiffened across the room but Shuri simply answered. “All Wakandans undergo training in their youth, it is part of our tradition and our defense. It simply is a part of my culture.”

MJ nods and continues. “That’s pretty good training man. I know a little martial arts but it's not much.”

“Strength in battle is simply keeping a cool head and track of your priorities. What is the most important thing to do at what moment.”

On that note the teens drifted into a contemplative silence.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MJ only ended up staying for dinner and the other three teens offered to walk her home and Ned along the way. So the four of them walked down the street discussing StarWars. MJ was curious about the amount of exposure Wakanda had to outside culture. Shuri kept her answers vague since she had more exposure than many of her peers would have had available.

The walk was calming in a way that she had rarely experienced. The sounds of the city flowed around them but in their little group it was quiet. Even Peter relaxed a little from the hypervigilant state he had been in after his fight earlier.

Talk flowed smoothly even as the boys naturally drifted into a separate line of conversation. Shuri was finding that MJ was much more than she portrayed, her intellect was more subtle than her own. The lack of flash though did nothing to hide the intelligence once she spotted it.

Shuri also noticed the way MJ tracked the boys with her eyes as they moved in front of them.

“What is it like, to leave your home and come someplace completely new?” MJ voiced quietly out of the blue. The other girl looked lost in that instant.

“I was scared, but meeting people so quickly that I get along with has made it easier. I miss my home but this is the path I am meant to follow so I will do this with pride for my country, my people, and my family.”

“You were brave to do this, to be a link between the world and Wakanda.” MJ’s head is ducked slightly. “My grandma always said that you could feel the winds of change before the storm. I keep seeing the signs of change, things are happening and you voluntarily made yourself a part of that.”

Shuri stayed silent. The truth was she didn’t really have a choice, this was her path since birth. To stand beside her brother and serve the throne he would ascend to. She didn’t envy her brother his mantel, her own granted her much more freedom and T’Challa was truly meant to lead their people. Shuri was the tech girl, behind the scenes for so long hiding behind her father, mother and brother. She wasn’t sure how to actively involve herself in the functions of the nation, at least not correctly.

MJ didn’t know this though, and she must have her own thoughts to occupy her. They made the rest of the journey listening faintly to the boy's conversation.

###  Shift to Peter

He could practically feel the excess energy under his skin by the time Ned was dropped safely at his place for family movie night and he and Shuri proceeded alone. The fight earlier hadn’t done much for dispelling the tension caused by having his people so close to a fight.

“So what’s the plan?” Shuri breaks into his thoughts. “I would assume you want to patrol tonight. Neds obviously busy tonight.”

“Uh yeah probably. I usually do longer patrols on the weekends, especially when I don’t have much homework.”

Shuri has a mischievous glint in her eyes when she turns to him. “How about some backup of the more hands on variety. You never did ask what was in that trunk.”

“Well, I figured you would tell me if I needed to know. Not gonna lie, definitely curious now.”

“Lets go tell May so she doesn’t worry.”

They quickly make their way home at a leisurely pace, at least for them it would probably be a fast walk for most people.

“Hey May. Shuri and I are going to patrol tonight, probably a little later than usual.” He calls as they walk through the door and each head to their rooms.

“I’m going to assume that you two know what you are doing and will come back in one piece or else.” Mays reluctant voice calls through the apartment.

Peter quickly changes into his suit and comes back out into the living room. The door next to his opens at the same time.

Shuri steps out in tribal armor with her hair in braided pigtails and the same bracelets that she had on all day. It was a pretty awesome outfit and the brown, purple, yellow combo really made it pop. The gloves on her hands currently had claws like smaller versions of what Peter had seen on the Black Panther armor.

“Wow. I think this is the most Wakandan royalty I’ve seen you.” Peter figured his eyes were blown wide. “You have a mask?”

“Of course. The suit is vibranium nanotech, one of a kind. The style is a combination of the Black Panther and the Dora, the perfect battle wear for the princess of Wakanda, but subtle.” Her voice is filled with pride. He recognizes the same pride that he has in his web shooters, the creative pride of an inventor.

“You made this” More a statement than a question.

Shuri nods, pride in her eyes.

“Ok then, let’s get going. Mind if I lead? I trust that you can take care of yourself, but this is unfamiliar turf for you.” He really didn’t want Shuri to think he was doubting her.

“Fine wall-crawler, but at some point I’m going to teach you a better way of fighting than bruit strength and reflexive dodging. Your training sucks.” Her tone is harsh but there is a faint smile on her face that takes most of the bite out of her words.

Peter nods before pulling his mask over his head. The internal HUD pops up almost instantly. “Good evening Peter. It would seem we have company tonight. Would you like to review the team strategies tutorials.”

“Not tonight Karen. For now can you scan the exterior and make sure that it's clear.” Peter fiddles with the web shooters on his wrists. He had just made a new update and even if they performed well earlier he hadn’t really been able to test the limits.

“External surveillance sensors detect no interference outside the fire escape.”

Peter leads Shuri out of the fire escape and to the roof quickly so they wouldn’t be spotted. It was just getting dark outside as she clambered over the edge behind him.

“Time to mask up.”

Shuri smiles, and suddenly material expands to cover her face. The resulting mask is both beautiful and frightening. Peter can feel his inner nerd freaking out at the display of nanotech particles. It looks similar to what Peter remembers of the Black Panther mask, but much more fluid. It’s accented to match the rest of Shuri’s armor. The ears are more realistic than those her brother had, and they look to have some sort of tech in them as well.

“What do you think? Am I vigilante chic?” Comes the slightly altered, but still accented, female voice.

“That, is really cool.” His jaw is open. “Decided on a name yet?”

“Nope, it will come to me eventually.”

The two leap from the rooftop with grace. Peter notes that Shuri looks to be even stronger than he would have guessed. She must have noted his confusion though because after a few roof tops she laughs at him.

“Your eyes get really big when you are confused. The vibranium amplifies natural abilities, I can go about three times my normal limit on most things with the suit. Not to mention my normal is about five times the average.” The eyes on her suit glow yellow in the faint light, static but still lifelike.

***

Peter generally alternates between appreciating and hating quiet uneventful patrols. Currently he was hating it due to the itching energy under his skin. He is inclined to rethink that when they stumble across a trio of women on the sidewalk.

They don’t look to be drunk, in fact a few of them might have been underage. They were talking animatedly with each other as they traveled down the sidewalk in the fading light. What drew Peter's concern though was the larger group of men closing in on the group from behind.

Now they could be just walking in the same direction but the menacing gazes and warning tingling in Peter's spine did not conform to this line of thought. So he signaled his companion as they made their way closer to the impending conflict. They followed the two groups for about two more blocks before the group of men made a move. Peter really hated waiting for criminals to start something, but vigilantes were not the law. They stopped crime but they couldn’t always prevent it.

So when the men began to close in on the three preoccupied girls the two young heroes closed in on them, there were four men total. Peter figured that it was their advantage in numbers that led them to believe they could attack the girls.

“Karen, can you open coms with Shuri, controlled please, just the necessary.” Peter asked in a hushed tone.

“Uplink completed.” Karen announced, and Shuri nodded her head next to him.

“How are we doing this Spidey? Call it.” Shuri asked over the com.

Peter felt nerves in his stomach but took a breath anyways. “I’ll distract them, you surprise them. They won’t be expecting two of us. Minimal property damage hopefully.”

“You got it Spidey.” Shuri disappeared into the growing shadows. Peter sighed in envy, stealth was not his forte.

The four men got the girls surrounded quickly before Spider-Man could drop down in between them.

“You know it’s not fair to gang up on people, three against four, now that’s just lazy planning. Lucky for you guys I was in the neighborhood and I just love to meet new people.” His eyes take in the hostility of the men and the temporary relief of the women as Karen analyses the four attackers.

“Two are armed, at least three have prison tattoos. I would conclude that the men are employed by one of the local gangs. Please be careful Peter, the bullet proof functionality of the suit hasn’t been tested for extended wear. Even if the bullet doesn’t puncture it may still result in internal injury.” Karen's voice is filled with concern.

“Good thing I don’t plan on being shot then Karen.” Peter says under his breath. He tilts his head slightly towards the group hiding behind him. “Hey ladies how was your Saturday? I’m assuming that you all will be aware of the importance of paying attention to your surroundings in the future. I mean take these gentlemen, they just don’t know what to do about little ole me just popping up out of nowhere.”

“Skinny twerp, we’re gonna make you eat those words.” One of the larger men growls.

“I don’t think that will taste very good. Is there something else on the menu?” Spiderman quips in his typical fashion.

“How about a knuckle sandwich?” Another of the goonies mocks.

“Ok, first, I walked right into that one. Second couldn’t you come up with something even a smidge more original. At least something not so tacky.” Spidy puts one of his hands behind his back while the other one gestures wildly in front of him. He points to a smaller ally off to the side then holds up one finger. He really hopes that the girls can catch his drift.

“You were unwise to come here alone little hero boy. “ The men close in around him, their attention drawn away from the girls. As soon as he sees all of the girls make it safely out of sight some of the tension in his body releases and he grins underneath the mask.

“Now when did I ever say, even once, that I was alone?” Peter draws out in a more threatening tone.

###  Shift to Shuri

Waiting was a learned skill, patience used to gather information and wait for the perfect moment to strike. She had learned this skill frequently and was putting it to good use watching the bright form of Spider-man distract the four thugs from their targets.

His entire style was based on misdirection and instinct. He fought like any teen would, just with more strength and gusto to compliment his bizarre skillset.

She can hear Karen’s analysis of the men and then the analysis of the area over top of Spiderman’s continued taunting of the men.

“Spidey I’m in the ally to your right that Karen pointed out. Send me the civilians.” Moments later the three girls run quickly over to her hidden spot. “It's ok I’m with Spider-Man.” She says when the first girl is frightened by her appearance. “You are safe here, I can hide you behind the dumpster until Spidey has taken out the trash.”

“Who are you?” One of the girls asks. “Do you have a name?”

“No name yet. I’m new to the mask, but don’t worry I am quite capable.” She stands tall and confident.

“Well every hero needs a name.” The same girl says.

Shuri thinks about it for a moment before her com pings. Spider-Man was getting ready for her entrance. His cheerful voice in her ear, “Now when did I ever say, even once, that I was alone. Sh-Sun. You're up.”

Shuri takes several bounds before flipping down to land back to back with Spidey. “Sun, really?” She asks as she blocks an oncoming attack. Her entrance seemed to trigger the start of the fight the four thugs had been gearing up for. “how does that even make sense? I’m thinking some of your brains turned into webbing.” She throws her own punch to one man's knee at partial power, it was plenty. “Wow these guys have some actual training. It's crappy training but it's more than you have Webhead.”

“Hey, that’s insulting.” The boy whines as he vaults over a guy and contains his arms with webs.

“To them.” She laughs. Ducking under a wide punch she turns the man around with his own momentum and his arm between his shoulder blades.

“Ha Ha very funny.” The Spider grabs the man shoved towards him with his webs to tie him up. “I was actually thinking that we could use that, Sun I mean the colors look a little like sunsets do in pictures.”

“Pictures? Wow that is pathetic. Remind me why we’re friends, city boy?” She takes her last guy out with a choke hold to render him unconscious. “You are right though, at home the sunsets have many colors but the purples and yellows blend with the land beautifully.”

“So how about, The Sunset Panther? I know it’s a little long, but so are a lot of hero names.” The eyes on her companions mask are blown wide in childlike excitement even as he stands among the unconscious bodies of the several criminals.

The name floats in her mind for a few moments. It is long, but so are most heroes' call signs, they are usually shortened anyways by one's own teammates or acquaintances. The name reminds her of her heritage, the powers and mantel passed down from generation to generation, but it reflects her own independence of those who came before her. It feels right to claim this mistake as her own name.

“Spidey.” She interrupts the rambling teen with her quiet voice. “Thank you, it’s perfect.” She smiles underneath the mask and can see the warping of Spider-Man’s mask that shows he too is smiling.

“Whoooho. There's a new hero on the scene New York, say hello to the Sunset Panther.” He jumps in the air with a fist pump.

The noise triggers movement from the ally where Shuri had left the girls. Looking out nervously the girls saw that the danger had passed and came out from hiding.

“I told you to stay hidden until we got you guys. Sometimes it may look safe when it really isn’t.” She tried to sound stern and authoritative. The irony was these girls were older than her.

“Sorry, we just heard. Your name, it’s the Sunset Panther?” The girls at least looked a little guilty for disobeying the orders.

“It is now.”

***

The lights of the city glowed in the sky as it shifted from dusk to night. It’s a new kind of peace that she finds here. The concept that the city is always in motion, always alive. Shuri looks at Peter next to her. The teens are high above the rooftops tucked underneath a billboard. They both have their masks off in the relative seclusion of the night. Peter's eyes are closed as he turns his face into the wind.

“It is beautiful, so alive and complex, but with an unspoken order.” Her braids drift slightly with the wind. “I can see the movement, the flow of people like a tide. But you can hear it too?” She takes a deep breath in. “It’s different then what I’m used to, but it’s nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how quickly this will be updating but I have at least 3 more chapters partially written. This work is not betad but I tried to edit to the best of my ability. Please enjoy the fluffy teenage dynamics. Also the title might change, I haven't decided yet.


End file.
